Five Years Is A Long Time
by highmaintenance
Summary: After five years of silence, Hawkeye and Trapper finally meet up. They quickly realise that things will never be as they were in Korea. HT Slash. COMPLETE.
1. An Awkward Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: Okay repeat after me, Lucy does not own MASH. (Pauses) Very good class, I just like to put them in odd situations.**

**Right this is my first slash fic in ages. Mate, what has happened to me? Lol, I really hope you guys like this, it's good old Hawkeye/Trapper so read on McDuff! And remember R & R doesn't just mean Rest and Recreation...riiiight...just read lol. **

* * *

October 1956

Hawkeye was standing around a little train station in Boston waiting for none other than Trapper to pick him up. It was almost five years since the two men had seen each other and Hawkeye was rather nervous at the prospect of meeting the former Captain. The last time they had seen each other was when Hawkeye was climbing into a jeep to go to Tokyo…

_Trapper watched as his lover finished packing for his imminent trip and wished that he could go too. Henry's death had hit the entire camp hard, especially the two Captains and it was at Trapper's request that Hawkeye get some R and R because he had taken to moping about the 4077th at all hours of the night. However Frank had only agreed to the week long pass if Trapper stayed in camp whilst Pierce caused havoc in Japan. It broke Trapper's heart to see Hawkeye so upset so he agreed to Frank's (or rather Margaret's) proposition. _

_Trapper jumped as Hawkeye slammed his suit case shut and straightened up._

'_Well, I'm all packed.' The raven-haired doctor sighed. 'I wish that you could come too.'_

_Trapper shrugged and absently smoothed out his canary yellow robe. 'You know what Mr and Mrs McArthur are like; besides it's only for a week.' Trapper went about fixing a drink from the still while the younger man watched him closely._

_Without looking up Trapper mumbled. 'I know your looking at me Hawk.'_

_Hawkeye smirked. 'I can't help it, you're so irresistible.'_

_Trapper looked up at Hawkeye with a slightly pained look on his face. 'Please don't say that Hawk, not if we can't spend a solitary week together in Tokyo...damn Frank!'_

'_Do you think I could get away with running him over with my jeep?' Hawkeye began to advance towards his lover._

_Trapper smiled his adorably crooked grin. 'I think Hot Lips would miss him…and maybe his mother.' The blonde man put his arms around Hawkeye's waist when he came close enough._

'_Trap, I don't think we should start something we can't finish.' Hawkeye mumbled but there was no force in his words. He leaned in and placed a soft sensual kiss on the other doctor's slightly chapped lips._

'_What was that you said about starting something?' Trapper returned the kiss with a bit more force and cupped the back of Hawkeye's head with his hand._

'_Hmm…Trapper?' The Captain said McIntyre's name through the dangerously sensual kisses._

_Trapper stopped kissing Hawkeye and cleared his throat. 'Why are we getting so emotional anyway? You're only gonna be gone for a week.'_

'_Exactly.' Hawkeye walked out of Trapper's embrace and grabbed his suitcase just in time to see the jeep pull up in front of the Swamp. _

'_Well have fun buddy.' Trapper gave Hawkeye an affectionate punch on the arm._

'_Have a drink for Henry.'_

_Hawkeye nodded. 'Of course, and behave yourself while I'm gone.'_

_Trapper rolled his eyes. 'Yes daddy.'_

_The two Captains exited the Swamp together and Hawkeye climbed into the jeep next to a young Corporal. The sun was just beginning to set and Hawkeye wanted to get to the airport before dark._

'_Onward to Kimpo Airport, Corporal!' shouted Hawkeye emphatically and he waved to Trapper as the jeep sped off towards Kimpo._

Of course when Hawkeye got back to camp there was no sign of his beloved Trapper only a kiss on the cheek given to him by a frigid Radar no less! The Captain's heart broke into a million tiny pieces and that night he cried himself to sleep softly so as not to disturb his new roommate.

But that was all in the past now, Hawkeye was going to meet Trapper that afternoon and he was absolutely scared out of his mind. He had desperately tried to convince himself that Trapper would be in love with Louise again and would want nothing more to do with him romantically. It almost worked too…until Hawkeye caught a glimpse of his former lover's face. Trapper was almost exactly as Hawkeye remembered, thick strawberry blonde curls, honey coloured eyes that lit up like beacons when he revealed his devilishly crooked grin. And that body, the body that was toned from years of football and occasional weight lifting.

Hawkeye took a deep breath and approached the former Captain slowly.

Trapper smiled when he caught sight of the raven-haired man. 'Hiya Hawk, how are you?'

Hawkeye smiled back awkwardly. 'I'm great Trap, you?'

Trapper nodded. 'Great.'

Awkward silence followed and Hawkeye fought the urge to kick both himself and Trapper. Of course it was going to be like this after almost five years of complete silence, what was he expecting?

Trapper cleared his throat. 'So, uh, we better get going, Louise is making pot roast for dinner.'

'Yeah.' Both doctors remained stock still for a moment before launching onto each other in crushing hugs. This got a few stares from various onlookers but it was nothing unusual to see affection like this in a train station.

'God I missed you.' Mumbled Trapper after both men had let go and composed themselves.

Hawkeye smiled. 'Me too…why didn't you leave a note?'

Trapper winced as the inevitable question came to light. 'Didn't Radar give you my kiss?'

The former Captains began walking out of the station into the car park, dusk was falling and the sky was stained with shades of pink and orange. _Just like our last day together, _thought Hawkeye almost bitterly.

'Yes he did, but that still doesn't answer my question.'

Trapper frowned and fumbled for his car keys whilst mumbling his reply.

'I'm sorry what was that?' They had arrived at the car by now, a red Ford that had begun to rust slightly but was still in pretty good condition.

Trapper unlocked the car and looked into Hawkeye's alarmingly blue eyes. 'Look Hawk, this is only going to start an argument so just drop it and get in the damn car.'

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. 'Okay but this conversation is far from over my friend.'

TBC

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one folks. Please review this, I would like to know your thoughts and feelings on this story.**


	2. Dinner With The McIntyres

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the second chapter of my unbelievably great story lol. **

* * *

'It's so nice to finally meet you Hawkeye.' Louise shook the doctor's hand furiously and led him into the living room.

'Dinner will be ready in a few minutes please make yourself comfortable.' Louise made her way back into the kitchen, her red ponytail swinging back and forth as she went.

Trapper smiled fondly after his wife. 'She's something ain't she?'

Hawkeye shrugged. 'Where are your daughters?'

'Upstairs I guess. Becky just started seventh grade so she'll be doing homework. Kathy is probably on the phone talking to one of her many friends.'

'I'm looking forward to meeting them.'

Trapper frowned. 'Stop being so formal Hawk, this is _me_. Trapper, you're old army buddy. The guy who helped you put Frank's arm in a cast. The one who built the still, the one—'

'Alright I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired that's all.'

Trapper's honey eyes suddenly clouded over. 'Our friendship is never gonna be the same again is it?'

Before Hawkeye could reply Louise announced that dinner was ready and the two men eagerly made their way into the dining room where the table was set for five people.

Becky and Kathy thundered down the stairs seconds later and Hawkeye was taken aback at how attractive they were. Becky (who was thirteen according to Trapper) looked about 16 and bore a remarkable resemblance to her father. Her long strawberry blonde hair hung about her shoulders in delicate ringlets and her honey eyes were the same size and shape as Trapper's. When she caught sight of Hawkeye, Becky smiled and the raven-haired doctor saw that she had also inherited Trapper's crooked 'devil may care' grin.

Kathy was more of a mixture of the two parents. Her hair was also curly but was the same bright red as Louise's and her eyes were pale green, almost aqua. When the eleven-year-old smiled she revealed that she had a gap where a new tooth was just starting to grow in next to her eye tooth.

Trapper grinned at his daughters. 'Girls, this is Doctor Hawkeye Pierce.'

'Hi Dr Pierce.' Replied the girls in unison and they sat down on either side of Louise.

Dinner was a rather awkward affair with Trapper trying to regale his family with tales of the 4077th and Kathy and Becky talking about their studies. All the while Hawkeye ate quietly and observed the family around him. They weren't perfect but they suited each other. Hawkeye knew that Louise was aware of Trapper's wanderings and she herself had done the same but the couple still loved each other. He doubted whether she knew of what he and her husband had gotten up to in Korea of course (would she have allowed Hawkeye to come if that was the case?)

Hawkeye wanted so much to hate the woman sitting across from him but she was just too nice. Louise was actually a lot like him if Hawkeye really thought about it. They shared the same sense of humour and they loved Trapper…_I guess that's where the similarities end._

Conversation had ceased and Hawkeye was suddenly aware that Louise had asked him a question.

'I'm sorry could you repeat that?' asked the doctor who felt slightly embarrassed.

Louise narrowed her eyes for a fraction of a second. 'I just asked if you have kept in contact with other member's of the 4077th.'

'Oh, yeah sure. BJ,' Hawkeye turned to Trapper. 'He was your replacement.'

Trapper flinched as though struck but Hawkeye continued. 'Our CO Colonel Potter, Margaret, Radar, Klinger, Father Mulcahy and occasionally I get a letter from Charles Winchester, pompous extraordinaire.'

'What does pompous mean Dr Pierce?' asked Kathy before sipping her milk.

'It means a person who holds themselves in high regard and thinks they are better than everyone else.'

Another awkward silence followed this remark and Hawkeye thought it was a blessing when Louise began to clear the dishes.

TBC

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that and if you did please let me know by clicking on that little purple button and review please!**


	3. Conflicting Emotions

**Sorry about the delay folks but the computer just didn't want to let me download this chapter! Not to worry though, here it is in all its glory!**

* * *

'I'm gonna go upstairs and finish my homework mum.' Becky announced.

Kathy followed her sister's suit. 'Me too. Good night Dr Pierce. Good night daddy.'

Both girls kissed Trapper on the cheek and went upstairs in a hurry.

'Great kids.' Commented Hawkeye before he and Trapper went into the living room for scotch.

'Thanks.' Trapper looked towards the kitchen. 'Louise honey do you want any help?'

'No thanks John I'm fine, you boys catch up!'

Trapper nodded even thought he knew Louise wouldn't see it and fixed Hawkeye a drink. The raven-haired man watched as Trapper's slim hand delicately tilted the bottle and saw the amber liquid trickle into a shot glass. Fingers touched as the blonde man handed Hawkeye his drink.

Trapper sipped his scotch and looked deep into his former best friend's cerulean eyes.

'We really need to talk, Hawk'

Hawkeye sighed. 'I agree, but can't Louise hear us?'

Trapper shook his head. 'She always puts the radio on when she washes the dishes.'

Sure enough, the melodic sounds of Doris Day could be heard coming from the kitchen and this reassured both men that they would not be overheard.

'Okay Hawk, level with me. Why have you been looking at me like I killed your mother all night?' Trapper sat down next to the doctor and patiently awaited his answer.

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes. 'The same reason we almost had an argument in the parking lot before. The same reason we haven't spoken in five years. The same reason I cried over you every night for a month after you left!' Hawkeye paused to swallow the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. 'Why Trap, why didn't you say good bye? Why didn't you contact me? Why did you wait until three years after the war ended before inviting me to visit?'

Trapper lowered his eyes and mumbled. 'I didn't get enough time to write you a letter, Hawk.'

'That's a pretty lousy excuse fella.' Hawkeye replied in a harsher tone than intended. 'I know for a fact that you got drunk for two days. You could've spent those days attempting to write me a note!'

'I wouldn't have had to leave without saying good bye at all if you hadn't been out getting pussy from some Japanese whore!'

'Excuse me? I was actually looking for a gift for your birthday! And going to Geisha houses…but that's not important!' Hawkeye lowered his voice. 'Did our time together mean nothing to you?'

Trapper's eyes met Hawkeye's and he could see the vulnerability in the younger man's blue depths. He could see the pain of unshed tears that had built up over the course of half a decade. The worst part of all was that Trapper had caused that pain.

'Hawk…when Radar told me he couldn't find you anywhere in Tokyo my heart began playing the _1812 Overture_. I was so worried I'd never get to say good bye that I ran to the Swamp and tried to write a note.' Trapper looked away from his former lover for a second before going on. 'I sat on my cot for _half an hour_ trying to come up with the words to describe how much our time together had meant to me. I finally gave up when the jeep rolled in and beeped its horn.'

Hawkeye laughed humourlessly. 'I wish those guys would at least say hello.'

Trapper smiled at the younger man's attempt at lightening the mood. 'So I rushed out of the Swamp with my bags and while the Corporal loaded them onto the jeep, Radar came out to say good bye. It was a spur of the moment thing to kiss him on the cheek but I did it.' Trapper grinned. 'Poor guy was almost paralysed with shock.'

This time Hawkeye's laugh was genuine. 'You should have seen the look on his face when he kissed me! He looked like he'd rather see Frank naked.'

Trapper laughed along with his friend but quickly stopped to continue his story. 'So anyway, when I got home I couldn't stop thinking about you. If I had a nickel for every time I sat down and started a letter to you I'd be a very wealthy man, Hawk. After a year I just thought there was no point so I gave up.'

Hawkeye frowned. 'Just like that you decided to forget me?'

'Do you think it was an easy decision for me to make? I was here all safe and sound with my family while I didn't even know if you were alive, or discharged or anything!'

'What about me? I was standing day after day in blood pining over you! When I wasn't in surgery or with BJ I was thinking of you! I dreamt of you, I even slept with your old black robe once! Your leaving absolutely killed me Trap!'

Both men were interrupted by Louise. 'John, sweetheart I'm going to bed to read okay?'

Trapper stood up to kiss his wife and Hawkeye felt the jealousy surge through his veins like poison.

'Good night Louise.' Trapper waited until the red head was gone before turning back to Hawkeye.

The younger man's blue eyes were filled with the sting of betrayal. 'Do you know what it feels like to watch the person you love with someone else?'

'Hawk, I can't be with you anymore.' Trapper sat back down next to Hawkeye who immediately stiffened. 'What we had in Korea was…fantastic but this is the real world now, we can't be together.'

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes. 'Are you that self absorbed that you think I want you back?'

Trapper laughed humourlessly. 'Come on Hawk, ever since you got off the train you've looked like you want to kiss me. I remember that look well.'

'You're a real son of a bitch you know that?'

'I've been told.'

Hawkeye stood up quickly and glared at the older man. 'Damnit Trapper, I still love you and I can't help it! I'm sorry that I thought coming here would help rebuild our friendship!'

Hawkeye began to make his way to the front door but Trapper grabbed his arm.

'What do you want from me?' there was a pleading look in the doctor's honey eyes.

'Just tell me if I meant anything to you. Did you love me or was I just a convenient outlet for your sexual energy?'

Trapper frowned. 'I already told you—'

Hawkeye was livid. 'Your exact words were that what we had was 'fantastic'; you never said anything about love Trap.'

Trapper rolled his eyes. 'My God, you are such a woman!'

'Excuse me? I am a woman? It's a fair question _John_, did you love me or not?'

Trapper stood silent for a long time debating on what to say.

Finally Hawkeye took a step back out of the older man's grip. His cerulean eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

'I think you just answered my question.' Hawkeye sighed and made his way towards the front door. 'I'm sorry I came here. Tell Louise dinner was great.'

Trapper followed his former lover into the entrance. 'Hawk wait—'

Without looking back Hawkeye walked out the front door and made his way up the street leaving a dumbfounded Trapper in the doorway. The porch light reflected on his face and Trapper's cheeks glistened slightly before he closed the door on his past.

* * *

**Oh the drama...would you like a brief overview of the next chapter? Well...basically Hawkeye attends the wedding of a certain couple (I'm not saying who) two years after his fight with Trap and he is very surprised to see Trapper has been invited too! Believe me it's much better than it sounds. And btw, pleaseREVIEW it makes this worth while!**


	4. You Are Cordially Invited

**Sorry about the time it took me to update, when was it like five days ago? I dunno, anyway you finally get to see who's getting married in the chapter and some of you will probably think...no way. But I particularly like this couple lol. So read on and enjoy! Btw, I just made up St Mary's Church...**

_

* * *

_

_To Benjamin Pierce MD,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Charles Emerson Winchester the Third and Margaret Jane Houlihan_

_To be held at St Mary's Church in Boston at 12pm on August 19th 1958 _

_Please RSVP by July 20th_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Mr and Mrs Charles Winchester the Second_

_Mr and Mrs Alvin Houlihan_

When Hawkeye received this invitation he couldn't help but laugh. Margaret had told him a year ago that she and Charles were engaged and prior to that they had dated for two years, but to actually see it in writing was quite funny.

The 38-year-old had just arrived in front of the church and was greeted by Charles, who looked really nervous; the poor guy's bald head was shining with sweat.

'Hey Hawkeye!'

The raven haired doctor turned on his heel and saw that BJ was making his way towards him with Peg, a seven-year-old Erin, four-year-old Michael and two-year-old twins Benjamin and Jessica.

'Hiya Beej!' Hawkeye hugged his best friend tightly before kissing Peg and the kids.

BJ (who was moustache free I might add) surveyed the church with amusement. 'Who'd have thought that Margaret and Charles would get married?'

Hawkeye laughed. 'Not me, I thought they were going to kill each other in Korea.'

Peg frowned. 'Are you sure you two aren't exaggerating just a little bit?'

Hawkeye raised his eyebrows. 'Are you kidding? They only made up five minutes before Margaret left for the 8063rd. But lets not talk about the war, how are you—'

Hawkeye drifted off because at that moment he saw Trapper walking towards the church looking tantalisingly sexy in a tuxedo. Instead of feeling excited, Hawkeye felt as though someone had plunged a knife into his heart. The two hadn't spoken since the argument they had at the McIntyre's two years previously. It seemed to be becoming a trend with them.

'Hawk, is something wrong?' Both Peg and BJ looked around to see what the doctor was staring at.

'Who's that man with the curly hair?' asked Peg.

Hawkeye had to swallow a lump in his throat before replying, 'Trapper McIntyre.'

BJ raised his eyebrows. 'So that's the infamous Trapper John huh?'

'Yeah, would you excuse me; I need to ask Charles something.' Hawkeye said distractedly and he quickly made tracks inside the church looking for Winchester. He didn't have to search very far because Charles was walking up and down the aisles of seats making sure the guests were comfortable.

'Charles!' Hawkeye half whispered, half shouted. The former Major looked up for the source of the voice and frowned ever so slightly when he realised it was Hawkeye.

'What do you want Pierce?' Charles asked once he had made his way over to the raven-haired doctor.

Hawkeye lowered his voice. 'What the hell is Trapper McIntyre doing here?'

Charles looked puzzled. 'Who is that?'

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. 'John McIntyre, he served with Margaret and me for a time in Korea.'

Charles winced at the mention of the Asian country but seemed to realise who Trapper was. 'Oh, him. Margaret insisted that we invite him. She seems to have a soft spot for McIntyre even though he was apparently as much of a letch towards her as you were.'

'Why Charles you flatter me.'

'Look Pierce, the ceremony is going to begin in half an hour; I would appreciate it if you didn't bother me before then.' Without so much as a good bye, Charles made his way over to the other side of the church where he greeted an elderly couple.

Hawkeye felt his claustrophobia stir as the church began to fill up so he went back outside where Trapper was now conversing with Frank and two teenage girls, presumably Frank's daughters. It seemed to Hawkeye that he was talking more to…was it Amelia and Loretta (he couldn't remember correctly) than to Frank who appeared to be sulking.

'Hawkeye?'

The former Captain jumped a mile at the sound of BJ's voice.

'Jesus Beej you scared me.' Hawkeye tried a wane smile but BJ saw right through it.

'You should go talk to him, Hawk.' BJ knew all about what Hawkeye and Trapper had gotten up to in Korea. He also knew about the failed reunion between the former lovers.

Hawkeye frowned. 'Oh yeah, what would I say? Hi Trap I know the last time we met ended in disaster because of my thinly veiled feelings towards you. But hey, I think I can work through them this time.'

'That's not funny.'

Hawkeye shrugged. 'Damn, I must be losing my touch.'

Knowing that he wouldn't change the stubborn doctor's mind at that moment, BJ changed the subject. 'Those must be Frank's daughters.'

Hawkeye nodded. 'They're pretty; they can't be related to Ferret-Face.'

BJ laughed. 'I thought he had three daughters.'

'I think the eldest is about 20 now, she probably didn't want to come.'

'True.'

Ten minutes later Radar arrived with his wife Nancy who was nursing a baby and three-year-old son Henry so BJ went over to greet them. Hawkeye was still a little edgy around small children so he hung back and watched the union.

'Radar's got a nice little family there.'

Hawkeye didn't turn around but he knew it was Trapper. There was no mistaking that South Boston accent.

'We need to talk…now.'

Trapper grabbed Hawkeye by the arm and dragged him into an unoccupied room in the church.

* * *

**Oh the drama, until next time folks! And please review...**


	5. Making Up And Making Out

**Thanks for your reviews everyone especially Kat! I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to take this story so could you please review with a few suggestions. Much appreciated!**

* * *

'What the hell was that?' cried Hawkeye indignantly.

Trapper narrowed his honey eyes. 'Look, it's been two years since we saw each other and I don't want to fuck up again. I have an answer to your question.'

Hawkeye eyed the doctor suspiciously. 'What question? Are you on some sort of hallucinogen?'

Trapper shook his head. 'You asked me before if I loved you back in Korea—'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a minute.' Hawkeye took a step back from Trapper. 'You expect me to listen to you after two years? Hell, I don't even think we should count the last time we saw each other. You expect me to listen to you after seven years!'

'Look Hawk, I couldn't give you a straight answer because of Louise but she and I separated six months ago—'

'So you thought I would be willing to take you back?' Hawkeye looked at Trapper as though it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on him. He had a few more wrinkles and grey hairs than their last encounter. Right now his honey eyes were blazing with a mixture of sadness and fury.

'That's not what I said. Will you just let me getting a fucking word in, _Benjamin_?'

Just being addressed by his given name was enough to keep Hawkeye relatively silent.

Trapper took a deep breath and stared Hawkeye right in the eyes.

'Look, I told you before that I didn't leave a note in Korea because I couldn't find the right words. For months after I got home whenever Louise and I made love all I could think of was you. For literally _years_ afterwards I couldn't stop thinking of you. Had you died? Had you been sent home? Were you married? Did you ever think of me?' Trapper paused to take in a ragged breath that suppressed about a million emotions. 'I will always be thankful of that war because it brought me to you Hawk. I have never felt this way about anybody else in my entire life, not even Louise. Hawk…'

Trapper paused to wipe away the tears that had begun to role down his cheeks.

Hawkeye's chest tightened at the sight of his former lover crying. Even so, he wouldn't go down without a reasonably decent argument.

'I hated you for so long. I hated that you left me in that shit hole. I hated that you never sent me a letter. I hated that you never said good bye.' Hawkeye's voice cracked and he couldn't go any further.

Trapper tentatively reached out and touched the doctor's freshly shaven cheek. Instead of pulling away like Trapper thought he would, Hawkeye closed his eyes peacefully underneath the simple gesture of affection.

'Please don't do that, Trap.' Whispered Hawkeye but there was no force in his words.

'Hawk, I love you. I always have. Ever since I first walked into the Swamp and saw you sitting on your bunk reading a nudist magazine.'

Hawkeye's face broke into a watery smile. 'You're such a sweet talker.'

Trapper laughed. 'I do try, come here.'

Hawkeye walked into the older man's opened arms and they embraced like the long lost lovers they were.

'I'm so sorry Hawkeye.'

That did it; any emotion that had been pent up over the past seven years was set free as both men wept on each other's shoulders.

Hawkeye looked up into Trapper's honey eyes. 'So are you gonna kiss me or not.' He sniffed.

Trapper grinned and planted a kiss on the younger man's lips. To taste Trapper after such a long time was an ecstasy Hawkeye never knew existed. He was reminded of their first kiss and just that thought made Hawkeye plunge his tongue deep into Trapper's mouth.

'_Hawk, were you serious about what you said before?' asked Trapper before sipping his gin._

_Hawkeye's blood ran cold but he remained composed. 'About what?'_

_Trapper surveyed his bunkmate through honey coloured eyes._

'_You know, when you said you were in love with me before in the shower with Hot Lips.'_

'_Oh that…'Hawkeye had no idea what to say. He had two choices, lie or tell the truth. Either would be as painful as the other._

_Trapper got up off his cot and sat down next to Hawkeye._

'_You can tell me Hawk, I'm your best friend.' He paused. 'You are aren't you?'_

_Hawkeye wished he were anywhere in the camp but in the Swamp at that moment, even showering with Frank would be better than this. He sighed and decided to come clean._

'_Yes I am, please don't be disgusted.'_

_The look on the older man's face was hard to read but there was no disgust evident._

'_So are you gay?'_

_Hawkeye shook his head and decided to tell the whole truth. 'Bisexual, since I was fifteen, I've never told anyone except the men I've dated which are few and far between.'_

'_So how long have you felt like this?'_

_Hawkeye actually laughed. 'This is so awkward discussing this with you.'_

'_Would it be better if I did this?' Trapper leant in and planted a kiss on the younger man's soft pink lips. The response was immediate if not a bit tentative._

_Hawkeye reached up and placed his hand on Trapper's unshaven cheek and as the kiss deepened he pushed the blonde onto his back and climbed on top of him._

'_Hey Hawkeye?' muttered Trapper through the spectacular kisses._

'_Yeah?' the Captain sat up and flipped black hair out of his eyes._

'_I don't think we should do that here, if Frank catches us…'_

_Hawkeye nodded. 'Blue Discharge and no more medicine. How about that lake just outside of the camp?'_

_Trapper grinned mischievously. 'Let's go.'

* * *

_

**Please review, until next time...**


	6. The Wedding

**A thousand apologises for the extremely long update folks! I've been busy with a Will & Grace story. **

**This chapter is mostly the wedding ceremony so it's a treat for all you Charles/Margaret people (myself included)!**

**I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this but I have a small idea of what to do.**

**And on that note I shall leave you good people to read on!**

* * *

'Hawk, what time is it?' mumbled Trapper through the kisses. 

The younger man had to pull away and look at his watch.

'Shit its 12 o'clock, we'd better get into the church!'

The former Captain's disentangled from each other, straightened themselves up and made there way into the church where all the guests were now sitting in pews.

'There's a spare seat next to BJ.' Hawkeye whispered and just as he and Trapper sat down the music started up and the wedding began.

'Where have you two been?' whispered BJ when his best friend sat next to him.

Hawkeye smiled. 'I'll tell you later.'

'Are you guys gonna talk for the whole show?' Trapper joked.

BJ extended his hand and whispered. 'BJ Hunnicutt.'

Trapper took his hand. 'Trapper John McIntyre, how's it going?'

BJ nodded in reply and all three men leant back in their seats and surveyed the wedding before them.

The church was lavishly decorated with flowers as would be expected. It must have cost a fortune but obviously the Winchester's could afford it.

A little brown haired flower girl of about 4 years old began toddling down the aisle tossing petals behind her. This was Honoria's daughter Lily and she was smiling up at all the adults relishing the attention. A page boy followed, not much younger than the flower girl. He managed to catch up to Lily and began throwing petals along with the brunette who threw her basket down in indignation and sat down next to her father. Several people chuckled at this before four bridesmaids in matching lavender gowns walked gracefully down the aisle in unison. One of these women was Honoria; the other three were cousins or friends of both families.

Margaret's sister Barbra who was the Maid of Honour followed the bridesmaids and was grinning from ear to ear. She was quite an attractive woman with her ash coloured hair cascading down her back, shining hazel eyes and high cheek bones. You couldn't even tell that Barbra was related to Margaret because they looked so different.

When Barbra passed Trapper he leaned over and whispered to Hawkeye, 'She's a pretty good sort huh, Hawk?'

Hawkeye pretended to look shocked. 'Barbra is married and how dare you think she's prettier than me.'

Trapper chuckled silently and went back to watching the wedding.

The bridal march started up and all heads turned to the back of the church where huge oak double doors opened theatrically and Margaret began to walk down the aisle on her father's arm.

Margaret looked simply stunning; her long blonde hair had been swept up into a bun with wavy tendrils framing her delicate face which was set in a nervous smile. Her baby blues were slightly blurred by the veil draped over her head but they were shimmering with excitement. The blonde's blazing white gown trailed along the carpet after her. The dress was strapless and the bodice was made completely of lace and in her hands Margaret held a large bunch of pearl white orchids. If you had to describe the nurse in one word, it would be that she was glowing.

Hawkeye turned to BJ whose eyes had begun to tear up and mumbled, 'She looks absolutely gorgeous.'

The doctor nodded in agreement and dabbed at his eyes with Peg's handkerchief.

By now Alvin had handed Margaret over to a rather nervous looking Charles. However as the two approached Father Mulcahy (who they had asked to do the union) their expressions changed from fear to contentment.

The padre grinned, opened his bible and began to read.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of this man and this woman.'

Hawkeye enjoyed watching Margaret and Charles together, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. They were so in love. Hawkeye sighed _I want this with…with Trapper._ As if the older man had read his thoughts, Hawkeye felt Trapper's right hand enclose over his left and squeeze it lightly. This simple gesture made Hawkeye feel completely and utterly elated and he squeezed back reassuringly.

'Do you Charles Emerson Winchester the Third take Margaret to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love honour and obey, in sickness and in health for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?'

Charles nodded. 'I do.'

Father Mulcahy turned to Margaret who was grinning from ear to ear.

'And do you Margaret Jane Houlihan take Charles to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love honour and obey, in sickness and in health for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do.'

Father Mulcahy smiled. 'Do you have the rings?'

The couple nodded and each placed a ring on the other's right hand.

'If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.'

All the former members of the 4077th collectively turned to look at Frank who was sitting grumpily in the back row with his daughters. But he did not say a word.

'With the power invested in me in the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

Charles gently lifted Margaret's veil and the newlyweds kissed passionately to excited cheers from family and friends alike.

Father Mulcahy shouted over the applause. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr and Mrs Charles Winchester!'

* * *

**Awe how romantical lol. Btw I only put in 'love, honour and _obey'_because it was the 50's and that was the common thing for women to do although I think Margaret is too headstrong for that whaddya reckon lol? **

**Don't know when I'll post the next chapter so just sit tight my friends! And don't forget to review this chapter PLEASE!**


	7. Fun At The Reception

**So nice of you to review the last chapter...meh I forgive you but please review this one!**

* * *

'So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Trapper?' asked BJ.

The close friends and family of the newlyweds were at the reception which was being held in Charles's parent's mansion. More specifically it was held in their gigantic ball room. A band was playing beautiful classical music (at the moment it was _The Sleeping Beauty _by Tchaikovsky) while a few people danced on the highly polished marble floor. Every kind of food imaginable was spread out lavishly on the 50 or so tables that dotted one side of the room.

BJ had pulled Hawkeye aside as soon as they arrived and began probing him with questions like a 16 year old girl.

'Well, we made up and…' Hawkeye wasn't sure how to finish this sentence without grossing his best friend out.

'And you made out, is that what you wanted to say?'

Hawkeye nodded and BJ giggled. 'You can be blunt with me; I've known you too long to be shocked by what you do with men and women.'

The older man smiled. 'Fair enough, well, we talked and Trap apologised for screwing me around for the past seven years.'

BJ looked thoughtful. 'But are you a couple?'

Hawkeye shrugged. 'We didn't get that deep into the conversation. We had to join the wedding party. Speaking of which, we should really join everyone else.'

BJ nodded and the two friends made there way over to a table that held all the former members of the 4077th and their families.

Hawkeye sat down on Trapper's left which got him an appreciative look from the blonde man. BJ sat on Hawk's other side and made conversation with Soon Li who's English had greatly improved over the last five years.

Trapper leant over to whisper in his lover's ear. 'You told BJ that we're an item didn't you?'

Not knowing how Trapper would react upon hearing the truth Hawkeye replied, 'What would you say if I said yes?'

The doctor grinned and Hawkeye's heart skipped a beat.

'You just answered my question but I don't really mind as long as he doesn't start running after us with a pitch fork screaming, you lousy homos!'

Hawkeye laughed out loud. 'How much have you had to drink Trapper?'

The blonde man shrugged. 'I lost track about half an hour ago.'

'You gonna let us in on the secret?' inquired Potter who was sitting two seats away from Trapper.

'Nothing to tell Sherman, I was just asking Trapper John here how much alcohol he has consumed this afternoon.' Hawkeye smiled at his former CO and jumped when he felt something touch his ankle.

'Ah! What the hell was that?' the raven haired man lifted the table cloth to reveal Klinger's youngest daughter Jasmine. The two-year-old was tugging on Hawkeye's pant leg nonchalantly and when the table cloth went up Jasmine smiled at him. She was definitely a mixed race child. Jasmine looked a lot like Klinger but she had inherited Soon Li's neat little Korean nose (unlike her sister May who was a mirror image of Klinger save for her almond shaped eyes).

Hawkeye smiled back nervously at the child and tried to ignore the fact that his heart rate had gone up rapidly.

'Soon Li, I believe this is yours.'

The Korean woman stopped talking to BJ and looked between Hawkeye's legs at her daughter. 'Jasmine, get out from under the table and stop bothering Dr Pierce.'

Jasmine complied and Soon Li apologised for her daughter.

Hawkeye shrugged. 'No problem, you got great kids.'

Soon Lee smiled warmly. 'Thank you Hawkeye.'

Margaret noticed the way Hawkeye had looked at Jasmine from across the table and after Charles spoon fed her some caviar she addressed the former Captain.

'So, how's…you know…_it _going Hawk?'

Hawkeye couldn't help but smirk at the blonde's vague mention of his therapy.

'If you mean my therapy Margaret than it is going quite well.'

Margaret blushed. 'So does everyone here know about your problem then?'

Hawkeye nodded. 'Even Frank, right Frank?'

The Lieutenant Colonel looked up from his plate of whitefish and sneered. 'I don't have to take that!'

Frank's daughter Loretta frowned at her father. 'Daddy, don't be rude.'

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. 'Anyway, my therapist says I'm making real breakthroughs. I still have the occasional…horrific nightmare but I don't feel as nervous around young children as I did.'

Margaret smiled. 'That's really great Hawkeye.'

The doctor grinned back and felt Trapper's hand once again grasp his own and squeeze it comfortingly. Hawkeye couldn't stand it any longer; he had to have Trapper right now.

'Would you excuse us for a moment?' Hawkeye stood up abruptly to everyone's surprise and led Trapper out of the ball room and into one of the many spare bathrooms in the Winchester mansion.

When the dark haired doctor closed and locked the door Trapper looked at him with his devil-may-care grin and honey eyes burning with lust.

'That was a very abrupt exit.'

Hawkeye smiled seductively. 'I need you now.'

The younger man took two steps forward and was greeted by Trapper's open arms. Their lips met in a frenzy of passion and Hawkeye was barged up against the door by the older man who was pushing his tongue deep inside Hawkeye's mouth.

The blonde man began to kiss down Hawkeye's neck and the latter responded with a shiver of pleasure and running his long surgeons fingers through Trapper's thick curls.

'I love you.' Breathed Hawkeye as Trapper continued to make love to his neck.

The blonde slowly made his way back to Hawkeye's lips and kissed them gently.

'I love you too. We should stop this.'

Hawkeye's face fell. 'How come, I was having fun.' He pecked Trapper's nose.

Trapper sighed. 'We could get caught.' He grinned. 'We should go back to my place after the wedding.'

Hawkeye also grinned but Trapper could see the disappointment in his lover's cerulean eyes.

'Where do you live now?' Hawkeye began to readjust his suit so it didn't look so wrinkled.

Trapper did the same. 'Just four blocks from where I used to. The girls get to see me every weekend and I'm closer to work as well.'

The younger man sighed. 'Are you ready to go out?'

The blonde nodded and Hawkeye opened the bathroom door and the doctors wandered back out into the wedding party.

* * *

**Tune in next week to see what Hawkeye and Trapper get up to in the latter's apartment! Remember to review this please!**


	8. Memories

**Okay folks I finally know what the hell I want to do with this lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and just so you know, chapter 9 will go up to an M rating...yes you will finally get sex lol.**

* * *

The door to Trapper's apartment opened rather loudly and Hawkeye giggled drunkenly.

'Shh, Trap, you don't wanna wake your neighbours.'

Trapper giggled and closed the door as slowly and quietly as he could manage in his inebriated state.

Both doctors had gotten terribly drunk at the reception (to the exasperation of Margaret) and had taken a cab home. They were going to go back to the church in the afternoon for their cars.

'Okay now come here.' Slurred Trapper and Hawkeye stumbled into the blonde's arms and kissed him passionately.

Trapper responded with his gusto and slammed Hawkeye up against the wall almost dislodging the photo hanging there.

The raven haired doctor removed Trapper's coat and shirt all while kissing his lover in the darkened hallway.

'You're awfully talented, Hawk.' Commented Trapper between the passionate kisses.

Hawkeye grinned. 'I had a lot of practice in the supply tent.'

Trapper laughed and kissed the younger man again but softer this time.

'Would you like a nightcap before sex or after?'

Hawkeye shrugged and kissed down the older man's neck which made him shiver.

'I'd just like to stick to foreplay for the time being.' Hawkeye mumbled.

'That's fine by me but let's go somewhere more comfortable.'

Hawkeye was still pinned against the wall so when he went to follow Trapper to his room the picture that had been hanging precariously above the former Captain fell to the floor and smashed.

'Oh shit. 'Trapper muttered and fumbled drunkenly for the light switch.

He found it and both men squinted at the sudden brightness and peered at the floor. The glass in the frame had broken and the photo stuck out slightly.

Hawkeye bent to pick up the picture. 'Damn I'm sorry…Trap.'

Hawkeye paused as he saw what was in the frame. It was a black and white photo of him, Trapper and Henry at the 4077th. The three men were laughing happily with there arms around each other in a friendly gesture. On closer inspection Hawkeye noticed that unlike in other photos he had seen from Korea, the laughter met their eyes.

The dark haired man swallowed the lump in his throat. 'This was taken the week we got to Korea.'

Trapper nodded and took the picture from his lover. 'I know…there was still life left in our eyes. And your hair was completely black.'

Hawkeye laughed through the rapidly forming tears and than sighed. 'Maybe I will have that nightcap after all Trap.'

The blonde man nodded and placed the picture on the table next to the door. 'Sure.'

Once they had their brandy in hand the doctors relaxed on Trapper's large leather couch in the living room.

Hawkeye placed his head on his lover's shoulder and surveyed the room. It was covered with photos of Becky and Kathy, Trapper's sister Clara and his parents and friends from the 4077th.

A picture of Radar and Henry sparked something in Hawkeye's mind.

'Did you know that after Radar went home he visited Lorraine Blake in Illinois?'

Trapper looked interested. 'Really?'

Hawkeye nodded. 'Yea, he met Henry's kids and said they were amazing. Lorraine is godmother to little Henry O'Reilly you know?'

Trapper shook his head. 'Nah I didn't.'

The two fell silent and drank their brandy. Trapper kissed the top of Hawkeye's head softly, drinking in the scent of his shampoo.

'Hey Trap?' mumbled Hawkeye.

'Hmm.' The older man was falling asleep.

'You don't mind if I stay here for a few days do you?'

Trapper smiled down at his younger companion. 'Of course not, you can sleep in the guest room.'

Hawkeye grinned back. 'But Trap, you know I have an irrational fear of sleeping alone.'

The blonde man chuckled. 'Well, you'll have to sleep with me than.'

Neither doctor ended up in Trapper's room because the combination of exhaustion and alcohol took hold of them and they fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Awe...I had to throw a reference to Henry in there...sadness. Will update soon! Please review...**


	9. One Steamy Shower

**Okay folks this chapter is purely smut but there's no actual sex lol. The rating is now up to M and you'll see why if you just scroll down. And thank you for your kind reviews, I hope this chapter will receive more! **

* * *

Hawkeye stirred and opened his eyes. He was lying on Trapper's large leather couch with a brandy balloon dangling from his long surgeon's fingers. His head was pounding and the afternoon light streaming through the window didn't help either.

Sitting up, Hawkeye looked around the room for his lover.

'Trap?' Hawkeye yelled and winced as the pain in his head increased.

The older man entered the lounge room still wearing his tux plus those infamous hangover glasses and holding two cups of black coffee.

'My head feels like its being hit repeatedly by a baseball bat.' Mumbled Trapper who than handed Hawkeye one of the coffees.

The dark haired man sipped the sweet black liquid. 'Well you had a helluva lot more to drink than I did.'

Trapper shrugged. 'I'm a sucker for weddings.' He sighed. 'Did we do anything last night?'

Hawkeye shook his head softly so as not to aggravate his hangover. 'No, we got distracted by memories of the 4077th.'

'Right.' Trapper sighed and bent down to kiss Hawkeye. 'I'm gonna have a shower okay Hawk?'

The younger man nodded and watched his lover as he headed towards the bathroom. This was when Hawkeye got a rather nice idea. He got up off the lounge and made his way to the bathroom quietly. Trapper had closed the door and Hawkeye could hear the shower going full blast. The younger man quickly removed his rather wrinkled tuxedo and opened the door quietly.

The bathroom was full of steam and Hawkeye could barely see the cubicle. However, barely two feet away he could see Trappers naked silhouette standing beneath the steady stream of hot water. The former Captain approached the cubicle and opened the door slowly. Trapper knew he wasn't alone but made out like he hadn't heard his lover enter the cubicle. Seconds later the older man felt a pair of arms wrap around his naked torso and soft kisses being trailed along his neckline.

'I've been waiting so long for this.' whispered Hawkeye as he planted more kisses along Trapper's neck.

The blonde man turned around and kissed Hawkeye hard on the lips. The latter opened his mouth and let Trapper's tongue in and the two made out furiously, as if it were their last day on earth. Hawkeye's hands began to roam and it found Trapper's erection pressing against his leg. The younger man took hold of it and began to rub it gently. Trapper moaned against Hawkeye's lips.

'Hawk, that's fantastic.'

The feel of the hot water cascading down his body and Hawkeye's soft hand made Trapper moan in pleasure. The rubbing sped up and Trapper could feel himself on the brink of a monumental orgasm.

'I'm almost there Hawk.' He breathed and Hawkeye pressed his own naked body closer to his lover's.

With a final pull, Trapper exploded all over the younger man's torso, shuddering out of the force and sheer ecstasy of the climax.

Hawkeye leant in and planted more kisses down his lover's body tasting the sweat that mingled with the hot water.

Trapper felt Hawkeye's hard on press against the inside of his leg and decided to do something about it. The blonde man kissed down his lover's body slowly, tasting himself on Hawkeye's wet skin.

The raven haired doctor grinned as he realised where Trapper was headed. Hawkeye felt his lover travelling kisses further down his body. Chest…torso…abdomen…pause. Then Hawkeye felt Trapper take his member in his mouth and perform wonders with his unusually long tongue.

Hawkeye grabbed his lover's head and ran his fingers through the thick tufts of strawberry blonde curls. Every time he felt a shiver of pleasure Hawkeye gripped Trapper's hair harder.

'Oh God Trapper, I missed this.' Breathed Hawkeye and he thrust forward to add more friction to the amazing blow job.

Trapper licked, sucked and manipulated the pulsing penis in his mouth, paying attention the ferocity of Hawkeye's moans. A few moments more and his lover would explode.

Hawkeye couldn't hold on any longer. He thrust against Trapper's mouth once more and exploded in the most amazing orgasm he'd had in nearly seven years.

Trapper swallowed and stood back up.

'You are incredible.' Hawkeye whispered and the two kissed once more, the younger man could taste himself in Trapper's mouth.

'Hey Hawk?' mumbled Trapper against Hawkeye's steamy kisses.

'Hmm?'

'Did you notice that the water's gone cold?'

* * *

**Yay smut!I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please show your appreciation by sending a review!**


	10. Becky and Kathy Visit

**Here is the next chapter folks! This was kind of just a filler chapter because I couldn't really think of what to write next. **

**I like the personalities I gave Kathy and Becky but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. **

* * *

'Becky, do you really think it's a good idea to go in there?'

The blonde turned to her sister. 'Of course, why wouldn't it be?'

Kathy sighed; Becky could be so thick at times.

'Because dad went to a wedding yesterday and he probably has a hangover.'

Becky frowned. 'Oh come on Kat, I'm sure he can get over a little headache to talk to us. I mean, we _are_ his daughters!'

'Well spotted, Captain Obvious.'

Becky frowned again. 'Look, I didn't ride this stupid bike four blocks just so I could turn around and go home without visiting my father.'

'Well, when you get your licence next year we won't have to worry about that, will we?'

'Come on Kat, we haven't seen dad in almost a week, I miss him.' Becky pulled what she thought was a cute face at her little sister who conceded.

'Okay Beck, fine but if daddy is mad at us for barging in don't blame me!'

The older girl raised her right hand. 'I, Rebecca Louise McIntyre swear that I will take full responsibility for any sort of trouble my sister and I might get into.'

Kathy rolled her eyes. 'You are such a smart arse Beck.'

The blonde shrugged and made her way to the front door. Kathy called after her.

'Are our bikes going to be okay out here?'

'Yes Kat they're gonna be fine now get over here!'

Kathy watched as her sister knocked on their father's front door and waited.

'Maybe he's not home, his cars not in the garage.'

Becky turned to face Kathy. 'Maybe he caught a cab home if he did indeed get drunk.'

'I don't doubt it. He can overdo it a bit.'

'Hey you don't have to tell me twice.'

The two girls waited for their father to answer the door.

'Knock again.'

Becky knocked on the door and rang the bell a few times. A brief silence and both girls heard some movement just beyond the door.

'Just a minute!' Their father's voice was slightly muffled.

'He doesn't sound hung-over to me.' Said Becky smugly.

Kathy pulled a face at her sister just as Trapper opened the front door. He looked a little shocked to see them.

'Hi girls!'

They smiled and Becky asked, 'Can we come in dad?'

Trapper hesitated for a moment before stepping aside and grinning. 'Sure, come on in.'

Becky gave Kathy a look that plainly said _ha-told-you-so _and the young McIntyre's entered their father's house.

'Have you eaten breakfast?' asked Trapper who was following his daughter's through the house.

'Dad, its 1:30.' Replied Kathy slightly amused.

Trapper grinned. 'Oh, well I got pretty plastered last night so I kinda lost track of time.'

Becky frowned slightly. 'You're an example of exemplary parenthood dad.'

'And _you_ just sounded exactly like Hot Lips Houlihan.'

Becky didn't have a response to that and Kathy was impressed.

'Hey good going dad, that's the first time Beck's been quiet all day!'

Trapper laughed. 'So would you like lunch?'

Kathy nodded and sat down in front of the kitchen counter. 'Sure thanks dad.'

Trapper turned to his eldest daughter. 'Beck?'

The blonde nodded. 'Yea please.'

'So does your mother know that you're here?'

Becky shrugged. 'She had a lunch date so I decided to come visit you.'

'Which, I told her not to do because you were probably hung over.' Added Kathy.

Trapper smirked. 'Yea well Winchester had some pretty high class booze.'

Kathy sighed. 'Dad I'm 12 can we please talk about something other than the obscene amount of alcohol you had?'

'Well, well, well Trap I had no idea your daughters were so feisty.'

Hawkeye entered the kitchen from the bedroom wearing some of Trapper's clothes since his were at the hotel he had been staying at.

Becky and Kathy looked at Hawkeye in surprise.

'Hi Dr Pierce how are you?'

Hawkeye smiled. 'I'm great thanks Becky, what about you girls?'

The blonde grinned back. 'We're fine.'

Kathy elbowed her sister. She had clearly been taken with the doctor ever since his visit to their house two years before despite the fact that he was old enough to be their father.

'So what's for lunch?' asked Hawkeye, sitting down next to Kathy.

'Why don't you try getting it yourself Hawk, I'm not your slave.'

_That's debatable especially after that shower._ 'Okay fine, what do you lovely young ladies want?' Hawkeye joined his lover behind the kitchen counter.

Trapper cut his daughters off before they could reply. 'Uh, Becky will have a cheese sandwich with no crusts am I right?'

The older girl nodded.

'And Kathy will have peanut butter and jelly.'

The red head grinned. 'Are we that predictable?'

Trapper shook his head. 'Absolutely not, you girls are brilliant, intelligent and gorgeous.'

Kathy laughed and turned to Hawkeye. 'So what are you doing here anyway Dr Pierce?'

'Well I was invited to the same wedding as Trapper.' Replied Hawkeye, leaning on the kitchen counter. 'I got kind of drunk at the wedding-'

Kathy interrupted him. 'Wait I'll bet I know the rest! You couldn't remember where you were staying so you guys got a cab to bring you back here to sleep it off.'

Hawkeye looked impressed. 'Are you sure she's only 12 Trap?'

The blonde man nodded. 'Just like her mother, sharp as a tack and cute as a button.'

Hawkeye tensed slightly at this. _If that's the case then I hope she doesn't figure out that we're together…_

'Sandwiches any good?' asked Trapper after an unexpected silence.

The girls nodded.

'How long are you staying Dr Pierce?' Becky asked the dark haired man.

Hawkeye shrugged. 'I don't know that's up to your father.' He turned to Trapper. 'So Trap, how long do you want me around for?'

Trapper's eyes sparkled mischievously at Hawkeye but it thankfully escaped the notice of his daughters. 'You can stay as long as you like, it doesn't bother me.'

Hawkeye smiled at the girls. 'There you go, and stop with this Dr Pierce business, you can call me Hawkeye.'

The phone rang in the next room and Trapper went to grab it. 'Excuse me folks, won't be a sec.'

Hawkeye smiled at the girls. 'So, school's starting soon, are you girls looking forward to it?'

Becky shook her head. 'No way, 9th grade is gonna be so much harder than 8th.'

Kathy rolled her eyes. 'Come on Beck, school is great!'

'Speak for yourself, 7th grade is so easy.'

Hawkeye chuckled as the girls continued to argue over the complexity of their lessons and noticed that Trapper had come back into the kitchen.

'So who was that on the phone Trap?'

When he answered, Trapper addressed his daughters. 'That was your mother, she wants you home immediately. Apparently you were supposed to clean your rooms today and they're both pig sties.'

Kathy glared at her sister. 'I told you mum would go nuts if we came here but did you listen, no!'

Becky was about to retort but Trapper stopped them.

'Girls, it was very sweet of you to come visit me but if your mother tells you to do something you gotta do it.' In an undertone to Hawkeye he added, 'No matter how amusing it is to see her mad.'

Kathy sighed. 'Okay, we'd better go.' The red head stood up and hugged her father and Becky followed suit.

'It was great seeing you girls.' said Hawkeye to the girls' retreating backs.

They both waved and said good bye to the doctor. Trapper showed them out.

Hawkeye sighed. 'Hey Trap!'

The curly haired doctor came back into the kitchen slightly dispirited. 'Yea Hawk?'

'Don't you think it's about time we picked up our cars from the church?'

Trapper grinned. 'I'll call a cab.'

TBC...

* * *

**Awe family cuteness! How do you think my comedy repertiore is between Hawk and Trap? Please review.**


	11. Domesticity

**Meh...no reviews for the last chapter. Oh well, this story is proving rather difficult to write...updates from now on will be very rare I reckon. Please review at any rate!**

* * *

'Yea dad I'll be home in about a week okay?'

'Sure Ben, give my regards to Trapper and BJ.'

Once Hawkeye and Trapper had collected their respective vehicles from the church parking lot, the former drove back to his hotel and collected his belongings so he could stay with Trapper for an additional week.

'Will do dad, I just hope the hospital can do without me for a week.'

Daniel chuckled. 'I'm sure they will, Ben. I'd better go.'

'Okay, I love you.'

'I love you too Hawkeye.'

The Pierce's rang off and Hawkeye grinned. His father always called him Hawkeye when he said he loved him. Except at the airport after Hawkeye got back from Korea, but he wasn't going to think about that now.

Trapper entered the living room with two martinis in his hands. 'So how's your old man?'

Hawkeye took the martini Trapper held out to him. 'He's fine, I told him I'd be home next week and he said to say hi to you.'

The blonde nodded and sat next to his lover on the couch.

'You know Hawk, I've been thinking about this for awhile now…' He trailed off.

Hawkeye frowned. 'What?'

'Um…you and BJ…was there anything between you two?'

Hawkeye had been expecting that question to pop up at some point but he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of annoyance.

'No there wasn't.'

Trapper stared at his lover contemplating the next question. 'Did you want to?'

Hawkeye frowned. 'No, never during the entire two years we were in Korea did I ever think of kissing BJ. Why would you even think that?'

Trapper shrugged. 'I dunno you guys are really close I was just curious.'

'Well BJ is my best friend so I have to show some affection towards him.'

That statement stung Trapper and it must have been evident in his face because Hawkeye immediately apologised.

'Sorry Trap, I love you but BJ has been my best friend for seven years.'

The older man shrugged. 'Yea I guess it was pretty stupid of me to assume I could retain that status after all the crap I put you through.'

Hawkeye leant forward and planted a kiss on Trapper's lips. 'Do we have to talk about this now?'

Trapper grinned and sipped his martini. 'Okay I'll shut up.'

'Good.' Hawkeye got up to turn on the television. 'Is there anything decent on?'

Trapper shrugged. 'What time is it?'

Hawkeye peered at the clock on the wall. 'It's a quarter past two.'

'There's a Bette Davis film on at 2:30 just leave it on for background noise.'

Hawkeye nodded and sat back next to his lover.

'Hey, shouldn't you be at work?'

Trapper laughed. 'You waited until now to ask me?'

'Well I know this may seem odd but you are a surgeon and you should be operating on something.'

'I put in for three days off; I figured I could use the break.'

'Yes because we all know how hard you work, Trap.'

The blonde frowned and kissed Hawkeye on the cheek. 'Shut up and watch the TV.'

* * *

'Hey Hawk! There's gonna be a storm tonight!' yelled Trapper from the living room.

Hawkeye looked out the kitchen window at the blackened sky and chuckled.

'No kidding Captain Obvious!'

Trapper's head poked around the door way. 'Did you get that from Kathy? She says that all the time and it drives me nuts.'

Hawkeye shrugged and went back to his pasta. 'I heard a guy say it on the radio and thought it was funny.'

'I've been called Captain more than enough times in my life thank you very much.'

Trapper walked up behind Hawkeye and put his arms around his waist.

'What are you cooking?'

'Roast beef.'

'Oh Hawk you're so witty, seriously what are you cooking?'

'What does it look like, pasta with marinara sauce.'

Trapper kissed the younger man's neck and he shuddered with pleasure.

'I love it when you let your Italian side out.'

'Darling, get off, I have to cook dinner than I have to put the kids to bed and vacuum the living room.' said Hawkeye sarcastically.

Trapper laughed but he did let go of Hawkeye. 'Do you want any help?'

Hawkeye looked indignant. 'Sir I am Italian we don't need help in the kitchen.'

The blonde held up his hands in defence. 'Okay how about I set the table?'

'When did you get so domestic?' Hawkeye grinned as Trapper began searching through the silverware draw.

'About the same time Louise kicked me out.' There was no humour in Trapper's words and the atmosphere immediately turned awkward.

'Why did you two break up? You seemed so happy when I last visited you.' asked the raven haired doctor hesitantly.

'We were but last fourth of July I got drunk at a family picnic and embarrassed the hell out of Louise.'

'Well that's nothing new.'

Trapper shook his head. 'No, I was worse than I normally am when drunk. I was having a hard time at work and I started talking really loudly. Cracking sexist jokes at my sister-in-law, calling my father-in-law tubby.'

Hawkeye's face was contorted in an odd expression to stop him from laughing.

'And I can see that smirk Benjamin Pierce.' snapped Trapper on his way over to the kitchen table.

'Sorry mum, continue.'

'Well as you can imagine Louise went absolutely crazy when we got back home and things just started to go downhill from there. We separated on Valentine's Day and we're getting divorced soon.'

Hawkeye stopped stirring the marinara and looked over at the curly haired man.

'How did the girls take it?'

'They're coping better than I thought they would. They're tough (as you saw today) so I try not to worry. Louise will most probably get full custody.'

Hawkeye walked over to Trapper and enveloped him in a hug. 'You don't know that for sure, you can fight for them in court.'

Trapper sighed. 'I don't want to hurt them anymore Hawk.'

A huge clap of thunder sounded outside making the two men jump.

'Jesus Christ!' said Trapper looking out the window.

Hawkeye kissed the blonde softly. 'Are you gonna be okay?'

'I will be…now hurry up Hawk I'm hungry.'

Hawkeye smirked. 'Yes dear.'

* * *

**Awe cuteness! I always thought Hawkeye would be something of the woman in the relationship even though they both have equally demanding personalities. Please review!**


	12. If Only He'd Left A Note

**I updated sooner than I thought I would. Inspiration for this story has flooded my being and writing is going strong! ****That's not to say that updates will be frequent. We'll just have to see how much I write before (heaven forbid) my motivation/inspiration leaves me.**

**That being said, I'd like to thank everyone staying with this story. I wasn't sure it had an audience but you proved me wrong!**

**Special thanks goes to _Kooshball_ and _Secret Pleasures_, I'm pleased to know you're enjoying this!**

**Please review this chapter!**

* * *

By 8:30 the storm had grown to dangerous proportions. Both doctors were sitting on the couch with their arms around one another when a particularly loud clap of thunder sounded and the house went black.

'We were just getting to the good part.' Whined Hawkeye about the movie they had just been watching.

Trapper got up off the couch. 'I'm going to get some torches okay?'

Hawkeye nodded although Trapper couldn't see him.

'Okay Hawk?'

'Oh yea sure, you want me to come with?'

'I'm a big boy Hawk I can find them on my own.'

Trapper cautiously made his way to the bedroom where he kept two torches in the closet. He had never had the occasion to use them until now and as he struggled to sift through all of his belongings, Trapper wished he had put them in a more convenient place.

'What the hell have I got in here?' Trapper thought out loud as he felt his way through piles of clothes and knick knacks.

He closed his hand around something cold and hard.

'Aha!' the former Captain cried triumphantly as he lifted the torch out of the pile of shirts.

'Ow shit!'

Trapper turned abruptly at the sound of Hawkeye's voice.

'You okay Hawk?' he couldn't hide the amusement in his tone.

'Yea, who put that wall there anyway?'

Trapper chuckled and jumped at the next clap of thunder.

'Is the big bad doctor afraid of the storm?' teased Hawkeye.

A flash of lightening lit up the room for a few seconds and Hawkeye saw that Trapper did indeed look rather nervous. The younger man approached his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist.

'Who's that?'

'Joan Crawford.'

'Joan' placed a soft kiss on Trapper's mouth and grinned.

'Did you find the torches?'

Trapper placed a second kiss on Hawkeye's lips. 'Yea I found one.'

They kissed again but with more ferocity. Hawkeye grabbed the back of the older man's head and deepened the kiss with his tongue. Trapper responded to this immediately and the two stayed in a passionate embrace until another clap of thunder sounded and Trapper physically jump.

Hawkeye stroked his lover's curls softly. 'Are you okay Trap?'

Trapper shrugged and closed his eyes against the pleasant feeling of Hawkeye's fingers through his hair.

'I've been kinda sensitive to loud noises since the war.'

The younger man felt his heart sink. He thought that at least Trapper would have escaped Korea without any major psychological scars.

Trapper noted Hawkeye's silence. 'Don't worry Hawk, it's not that bad.'

Hawkeye sighed. 'Why don't I believe that?'

In the dim light of the torches Hawkeye could see Trapper's brow furrow.

'Can we just drop it okay?'

The lights flickered back on and the two doctors blinked at the sudden brightness.

'Thank God, I didn't want the food to spoil.' Trapper muttered to himself.

'We could have gotten Radar over here to eat it.' Suggested Hawkeye, the previous conversation forgotten.

Trapper chuckled. 'Did you see how much that kid ate at the reception?'

'Did you see how much little Henry ate? God their food bill is going to be huge.'

The former Captains made their way out into the living room where the TV was now on and working perfectly.

* * *

'Hey Hawk, can I ask you something?' 

'You just did.'

The following morning Hawkeye and Trapper were seated at the breakfast table feasting on coffee and doughnuts. The night's storm had cleared and all that was left of it was the wet pavement outside Trapper's apartment.

Trapper rolled his eyes at his lover's poor attempt at a joke. 'I'm serious Hawkeye. Would you like to stay here and live with me?'

'In Boston?'

'No, in Cleveland, yes of course here in Boston!'

Hawkeye's blue eyes shone with apprehension. 'Trap, I love you but I can't leave Crabapple Cove. And I certainly can't leave my father.'

'I'll move to Maine.'

'You love sick fool. You can't leave Boston. What about your job? Not to mention your daughters.'

Trapper shrugged. 'I can always get another job.'

Hawkeye frowned. 'And your kids?'

'They can visit at Christmas.'

'Trapper, don't be an idiot. Kathy and Becky are walking distance from you and you have a brilliant job. You can't give that up to be with me!'

'But what about you? I have wanted to be with you since the war-'

'That is bullshit! You wanted your family then and you want them now. We are staying in our respective towns! I can always visit you and you can visit me.'

It was Trapper's turn to retaliate. 'And how do you know we'd keep in touch huh? We spent seven years of relative silence away from each other and have only just gotten back together. I'm not ready to sacrifice our relationship!'

'You're not ready to sacrifice our relationship? You were ready seven years ago! Is this how it's gonna work, Trap? When it's convenient for you we'll be all happy and joyful together and when it's inconvenient you'll toss me aside like a wet burlap sack!'

Trapper's jaw clenched and his honey eyes hardened. 'Are you calling me selfish Benjamin Franklin Pierce?'

'You're damn right I'm calling you selfish. You've been this way ever since I've known you!'

Both men were on their feet now staring one another down. Hawkeye's eyes had changed to an unpleasant grey and Trapper's had gone a dark muddy colour.

'What about you? You're so Goddamn needy! You clung onto me, then you clung onto BJ and I'm going to assume for the past seven years you've been clinging to your father. It's time to grow up, Hawkeye!'

'Fuck you! You're the one who needs to grow up Trap, flirting with every woman that has ever lived right under your wife's nose. No wonder she left you!'

It appeared that Hawkeye had located, hit and severed a nerve. Trapper was so furious that it took all of his self control to stop himself from hitting his former best friend.

'We can't go back to the way things were during the war, Hawk. Can't you understand that? Our friendship is over. Go home to daddy.'

Those words stung Hawkeye more than if Trapper had yelled them. Without saying a word the younger man stalked out of the kitchen to gather his things.

When Hawkeye re-entered the kitchen he noticed that Trapper hadn't moved a muscle.

'You know, none of this would have happened if you had just left me a damn note.'

And with that Hawkeye stormed out of the apartment leaving Trapper to ponder if what his former friend had said was true.

* * *

**They're fighting again? Geez those two need serious therapy lol! **

**Okay if the first half of this chapter seems a bit clunky that's because I had to get out some crap before I could make way for the fresh wave of brilliant writing lol. Please review and thank you for standing by!**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	13. Happy Holidays

**Well here's the next chapter folks, I hope you like it and remember to review! **

**Btw, I'm Australian so I have absolutely no idea about American geography; if ****Cape Cod**** isn't in ****Maine**** then I'm really sorry! However I'm pretty sure I got the time difference right...**

* * *

December 23rd 1958 

'Dr Pierce!'

Hawkeye turned on his heel at the sound of his receptionist's voice.

'Yes, Melinda?'

The brunette paused to catch her breath before going on. 'Mrs Johnson is on the phone, she'd like to make an appointment to see you this afternoon.'

Hawkeye shook his head. 'You know I can't Melinda. I have to catch a plane to California in 3 hours. Tell her I'll either see her next week or she can make an appointment to see Dr. Moore.'

Melinda nodded and turned to go back into her office. 'Have a great Christmas!' she shouted over her shoulder.

Hawkeye chuckled to himself and continued his trek to the front doors of the hospital. When he returned from the war, Hawkeye had worked at the local clinic in Crabapple Cove with his father. After three years of readjusting to civilian life the former Captain decided that he was ready for a real hospital and applied for a job at Cape Cod General which was only a half hour drive from his home town. Hawkeye had been working in Cape Cod for four years now and he was very close to being promoted to Head of Thoracic surgery.

Four months had passed since his argument with Trapper and Hawkeye hated to admit it to himself, but he was missing his former friend terribly. Hawkeye wasn't naïve enough (anymore) to think that their friendship could be the same as it once was, but he wished that they could spend more than three days together without fighting.

* * *

' Paging Dr. McIntyre, Dr. Winchester would like to see you in his office immediately!' 

Trapper rolled his eyes at the PA but proceeded towards his boss's office.

He had been immensely surprised (not to mention spooked) to find out that Dr. Winchester had served at the same MASH unit that Trapper had. Even more so that he had shared the Swamp with Hawkeye. It was indeed a small world. But that was old news now. Winchester returned five years ago and was promoted to Head of Thoracic surgery, a position that Trapper had dearly wanted.

Trapper paused to wink at Winchester's secretary (a pretty blonde woman with a rather large chest) and entered his office without knocking.

Winchester was seated at his desk poring over some papers. He looked up when Trapper entered and frowned slightly.

Charles respected Trapper and even admired his surgical skills but he did _not_ like him. Charles thought him to be rude, crude and a letch. But be that as it may, Margaret was fond of Trapper and it was Charles's duty to respect his wife's opinion.

'Hey Chuck, how's it hanging?'

Charles forced himself not to roll his eyes. 'Please be seated McIntyre.'

Trapper shrugged but sat down on the edge of Winchester's desk.

'McIntyre, were you born with bad manners or did you acquire them from Pierce?'

Trapper chose to ignore the remark. 'What did you call me in here for, Winchester?'

Charles sighed. 'McIntyre, Margaret has requested your presence at our home for dinner tonight. Are you free to attend?'

Trapper couldn't help but smirk at the Winchester. It was plain by the expression on his face that he sincerely hoped Trapper would decline the invitation.

'Sure why not? It'd be good to see Hotlips.'

Charles's face darkened. 'McIntyre that 'nickname' may have been appropriate in… _Korea_ but it will not be tolerated here, especially in my presence.'

Trapper nodded. It took awhile but once you got him going, Winchester was very dangerous when he got mad. Trapper wasn't in the mood to try his temper.

'I apologise, what time should I be there?'

'Around 7 o'clock would be fine. Dress formally, that will be all McIntyre.'

Trapper stood up, bowed to Winchester and made his way out of the office.

* * *

'Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport, Ben?' 

Daniel hovered in his son's bedroom doorway watching him pack frantically.

'No dad, it's fine I'll catch a cab.' Hawkeye snapped his suitcase shut and went over to hug Daniel.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' Hawkeye mumbled in Daniel's ear.

'What don't you do?'

The younger Pierce shrugged and held his father at arms length. This would be the first Christmas the two would spend apart since Hawkeye returned from the war.

'I love you dad.'

Daniel grinned. 'Why are you getting so teary? You're only going to be gone a week. We can go crazy during New Years!'

Hawkeye hastily wiped his eyes and hugged his father again. 'I have abandonment issues.'

Daniel chuckled and pushed his son into the hallway. 'Go on, get going. You'll miss your flight if you don't hurry.'

'I need my suitcase.'

Daniel threw Hawkeye his bag with a strength that was impressive for a man his age and proceeded to push his son downstairs.

When they got to the front door the older Pierce gave Hawkeye an affectionate pat on the back. 'Send my love to Peg and BJ, get moving.'

Hawkeye grinned and walked outside into the snow towards the waiting cab.

* * *

'Louise I can't talk right now I'm getting ready to go out!' 

'John, would you just listen to me for once?'

Trapper fell silent at the sound of his ex wife's demanding tone.

'Thank you, now, would you like to have Kathy and Becky on Christmas day?'

'Are you fucking with me, Louise?'

'John don't be filthy, yes I'm serious. Mark is taking me to New York for New Years and I need someone to take care of the girls.'

Trapper's mood lifted considerably. His thoughts had wandered to Hawkeye and this news about his daughters was very exciting.

'Sure I'll take them. Can you tell them to come over tomorrow at around lunch time?'

Louise paused. 'Can't you take them now?'

'No, I was invited to dinner by some old army buddies.'

'Hawkeye?' Louise's voice turned immediately cold.

'No, you know my boss Dr. Winchester?'

'Yes.'

'His wife, Margaret served with me in Korea. She invited me.'

'Major Houlihan?'

Trapper chuckled. 'You remembered?'

'I'm more intelligent than you give me credit for John.'

Trapper frowned. 'Louise, I really don't want to fight right now. I'd like to be reasonably placid when I see Winchester.'

He heard Louise sigh on the other end and muffled talking in the background as she was obviously discussing the situation with Mark.

A few moments later Louise came back on. 'Okay John, the girls will be over tomorrow at 12, please try not to be hung over-'

'Yes mother.'

'Mark and I will be back on January 2nd.'

'You're going for eight days?'

'Yes, is that a problem?'

'No, when does school go back?'

'January 3rd so you shouldn't worry about taking them.'

'Okay, can I go now Louise, I'm due at the Winchester's in half an hour?'

Louise sighed. 'Okay, bye John.'

Trapper hung up the phone without bothering to say good bye to Louise. He was still hurt by the fact that she had the audacity to let Mark move in with her after only two months.

_Then again you wanted Hawkeye to move in with you after only two days. _A nasty voice in the back of Trapper's head said.

The doctor bitterly wished that thought away and proceeded to get ready for his dinner with the Winchester's.

* * *

'Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in San Francisco in just a few minutes, thank you.' 

Hawkeye started awake but obeyed the Captain nonetheless. He looked out the window at the city below. It was lit up brilliantly against the dark sky. It was 9 o'clock in the evening ( San Francisco was two hours behind Maine) and Hawkeye was absolutely exhausted. Plane trips always did him in and he looked forward to sleeping in the Hunnicutt's guest room.

Once the plane landed and Hawkeye had gathered his things, it was just a matter of looking out for BJ. He was anxious to see his best friend. They had spoken on the phone and written letters but they hadn't seen each other since Charles and Margaret's wedding.

'Uncle Hawkeye!'

Hawkeye turned around just in time to be pummelled by an over excited Erin Hunnicutt.

The doctor grinned and laughed. 'Help, I'm being attacked by a midget!'

Erin giggled and hugged Hawkeye's knees. 'Hi Uncle Hawkeye!'

'Hello sweetie.' Hawkeye bent over and picked up the ecstatic seven-year-old. 'Where's your dad?'

Erin shrugged and pointed behind her nonchalantly. She looked so much like BJ. 'He's over there somewhere.'

'Hey Hawk!'

BJ came running over to his best friend and hugged him tightly which received protesting groans from Erin.

'Daddy, you're squishing me!'

BJ laughed and let go of Hawkeye. 'Sorry Erin.'

The little girl harrumphed and touched her blonde pigtails to make sure they weren't messed up. 'Excuse me Uncle Hawkeye; you can put me down now.'

Hawkeye chuckled and placed Erin on the ground. Now he could focus his attention on BJ.

'You grew back that moustache!' Hawkeye laughed good-naturedly which earned him a playful smack on the shoulder.

'I thought you liked my moustache, Hawk?'

'I said it was cheesy but I never said I liked it.'

'It always tickles when he kisses me.' Piped up Erin who appeared to have grown an inch since August.

Hawkeye laughed and tried to stifle a yawn. 'Can we go to your place now Beej, I'm exhausted.'

BJ nodded. 'Sure, you want me to carry your luggage?'

'Nah its fine, I can manage.'

The trio started walking to the car. Erin didn't appear to be tired at all and (according to BJ) her bed time was at nine.

'She'll never get to sleep now.' Sighed BJ and Hawkeye chuckled again.

'Give her a glass of brandy that ought to put her lights out for at least eight hours.'

'Can you see Peg agreeing to that?'

'No but it doesn't hurt to try.'

Erin looked up at the two adults. 'What are you going to make me drink?'

Hawkeye smiled. 'Brandy.'

Erin looked at her father quizzically. 'Isn't that the amber stuff in the balloon glass?'

'It is indeed.' Replied BJ.

Erin screwed up her nose. 'That stuff burns my throat. Please don't make me drink it.'

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at his friend who shrugged.

'I gave her a sip last Christmas.'

'Right.'

They arrived at BJ's car and Erin hopped in the back seat next to two baby capsules.

'Do Benny and Jess still need those?' asked Hawkeye as he climbed in the passenger side.

'They're only two years old, Hawk.'

'I don't know from kids. How are they any way?'

'Michael has a slight cold but Benny and Jess are healthy.'

'Hows Peg?'

'Radiant.'

Hawkeye grinned. BJ worshipped the ground his wife walked on and since the war they had hardly spent more than two weeks apart at a time.

'It's a pretty long drive, Hawk; you wanna try and get some sleep?'

The older man yawned and looked at his watch. 'Half an hour right?'

BJ nodded.

'Plenty of time for a nap.' So Hawkeye closed his eyes and slowly drifted off whilst BJ drove them back to Mill Valley.

* * *

**Next chapter...Trapper tells Margaret about his relationship with Hawkeye...how will she react? You'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime please leave a review!**


	14. Telling Margaret

**In this chapter we will discover why Louise _really _divorced Trapper and how our two favourite Majors react to the news that Trapper has homosexual tendencies. Read on and remember to review!**

* * *

Trapper's breath caught in his throat when he saw the large mansion before him. He knew that Winchester was rich but he didn't think he was _this_ rich.

'Hotlips must be doing pretty good for herself.' Trapper mumbled to himself before approaching the front door.

He knocked loudly and waited. A few seconds later the door was opened by a stern looking man wearing a suit. Trapper assumed this must be the butler.

'Can I help you sir?' he asked in a British accent.

_How cliché?_ 'Yea I'm John McIntyre; I was invited to have dinner with Dr and Mrs Winchester.'

'Oh yes, please follow me sir.' The butler stood aside to let Trapper in.

The entry hall was magnificent. Marble floors and a large staircase ascending to the second story stood before him.

'May I take your coat Dr McIntyre?'

'Thanks Jeeves.' Said Trapper handing over his heavy jacket.

'My name is Nelson sir. That is a rather interesting garment you're wearing.'

Trapper was wearing the pinstriped suit he'd had made for him especially in Korea. Except the stripes were going horizontal instead of vertical.

Trapper grinned. 'Thanks, a Korean tailor made it.'

'Indeed.' Nelson gave Trapper a look of mounting distaste. 'Shall I announce you?'

Trapper shrugged. 'Sure, where are they?'

'Dr and Mrs Winchester are residing in the den for the moment. Please follow me.'

Trapper smirked behind Nelson's back as he followed him to the den.

Nelson opened the door to an elegant room that was being warmed by a large fireplace. Large blue velvet curtains hung over the windows and large comfy leather chairs were scattered about around the hearth. Seated on a lounge together nursing glasses of rosé were Winchester and Margaret who looked up when Nelson opened the door.

'Dr and Mrs Winchester, John McIntyre has arrived.'

Margaret rose from her seat and rushed over to Trapper enveloping him in a hug.

'Trapper, you look wonderful.' Margaret grinned widely at the former Captain.

Trapper smiled back. 'You look ravishing.'

Indeed she did. Margaret's blonde hair was pulled back in a loose bun at the back of her hair and she was wearing a lovely pale blue pants suit which brought out the colour of her baby blue eyes.

'Thank you Trapper.'

Somehow hearing Margaret address Trapper by his nickname didn't feel right.

'Margaret, please call me John.'

A look of confusion passed over the blonde's face but she smiled nevertheless.

'Okay, John.' Margaret looked Trapper up and down and began to laugh.

'Where did you get that suit?'

Trapper grinned. 'A Korean tailor made it for me remember?'

'Oh yea, I never thought you'd keep it!'

Trapper shrugged. 'Well, I've never had the occasion to wear it until now.'

Charles cleared his throat to get their attention.

'Oh, sorry Charles, come over here John.'

Trapper complied and walked over to the fireplace where Winchester was seated nursing his wine.

He looked so regal, so stern. Trapper couldn't imagine this man being anywhere near the 4077th. How did he survive?

_Margaret that's how. _

'Would you care for some wine McIntyre?' Charles offered.

Trapper nodded and sat on a chair opposite the Winchesters. Margaret had seated herself next to Charles and his expression had warmed considerably. They were definitely in love.

'So how are you Margaret? You look absolutely wonderful.'

Margaret blushed, something Trapper never thought he'd see her do.

'Thank you John, I am very well. Charles is treating me great.'

'So you like living in Buckingham Palace then?'

Margaret giggled. 'I know it's pretty intimidating at first but you get used to it. So how are you John? Have you seen anyone from the 4077th lately?'

Trapper shrugged. 'Well aside from you and Winchester, no one.' _And Hawkeye. _

Conversation halted as Nelson entered the den.

'Excuse me, Dr Winchester, there is a Dr. Hamilton on the phone, he says it's urgent.'

Charles sighed and stood up. 'I don't know why those incompetents can't do anything without me.'

Margaret reached out to pet her husband's arm. 'It's because you're so important Charles.'

'I know, I know.' Charles stalked out of the room to take the call, leaving Margaret and Trapper alone.

'So how are you John, really?'

Trapper grinned but it didn't quite meet his eyes. 'I'm fine Margaret…just dandy.'

Margaret gave Trapper a look of disbelief. 'Come on, you've been here ten minutes and you haven't even tried to make a pass at me or molest me or anything.'

'Do you want me to?'

'No.' growled Margaret in her old Major Houlihan tone.

'Well, Winchester is my boss and I don't think it'd be appropriate to flirt with his wife in his presence.'

Margaret tried to hide her smile. 'Since when?'

'Look Major can we cut this out. Nothing is wrong!'

Margaret's pleasant mood faded. 'Don't talk back to me McIntyre, I'm a superior…oh wait…'

She trailed off into giggles.

Trapper grinned. 'We don't do that anymore remember?'

'Sorry, I've used that threat so often that I can't seem to break the habit.'

Trapper had heard stories from Hawkeye and Radar that Margaret had become a changed woman after he was discharged. After Frank was transferred she became more human and less of a demanding figure although she still stuck to her nursing duties. Trapper hadn't believed it at first but seeing this beautiful woman seated before him, talking civilly to him, he knew that the stories were true.

'So…have you been working? I haven't seen you around Boston General.'

Margaret nodded. 'I've been working at a small clinic downtown for the past 18 months. But I won't be much longer.'

Trapper frowned. 'How come? Is Winchester all gung ho about women staying home and cooking while men go to work?'

Margaret shook her head. 'No, we just don't think it'd be good for the baby.'

'You're pregnant?'

Margaret's grin was so wide that Trapper thought her lips would meet at the back of her head.

'You've been busting to tell me this haven't you?'

'That's why I got Charles to invite you up here. What do you think?'

'I think it's wonderful, how far along are you?'

'Almost eight weeks. The baby is due approximately mid to late July.'

Trapper leant over and hugged the former Major. 'That is fabulous Margaret, congratulations.'

'Thank you, but enough about me. How is your family John?'

Trapper's smile faded instantly.

'Oh God John what's the matter? Is it the girls?'

'Louise and I got divorced.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry.'

Trapper shrugged. 'No big deal, I cheated on her and I guess she couldn't take it anymore.'

Margaret actually laughed. 'But I thought both of you cheated on each other, why was this time any different?'

Trapper paused. This was it the moment of truth. He could either tell Margaret and risk being kicked out of her home or he could lie.

'Can I confide in you Margaret?'

The blonde's expression softened. 'Of course, what is it?'

Trapper sighed. 'The reason Louise kicked me out is because of Hawkeye.'

Margaret became instantly confused. 'Hawkeye ran off with your wife?'

Trapper laughed. 'No, no, no…it's…more complicated than that.'

Margaret put a hand on the doctor's knee. 'Tell me.'

'Do you remember that Hawkeye and I were really close in Korea?'

'Of course, you two were practically joined at the hip. I remember those stupid gorilla suits that you idiots purchased. You scared the hell out of me with those.'

Trapper chuckled but instantly sobered up to emphasise the seriousness of the situation. 'Do you remember when Hawk and I had to sober you up that one time?'

Margaret struggled to recall. '…vaguely, wasn't that when I demanded a transfer because of you two?'

'Probably, well, do you remember how you were all over me and saying how much you loved me?'

Margaret blushed so Trapper assumed she did.

'And then Hawkeye said that that was when he fell in love with…you…' Margaret paused as realisation dawned on her.

'You and Pierce?'

Trapper nodded, preparing for the screaming match that was sure to ensue.

'But, I thought…the nurses?'

'Well we had to make sure nobody got suspicious of us.'

'Well I must say it worked.'

Margaret wasn't giving anything away by the tone of her voice so Trapper couldn't tell whether she was mad, disgusted, confused or anything.

'But…what has that got to do with Louise?'

Trapper sighed. He was about to tell Margaret something that nobody except himself and Louise knew.

'When I got back from Korea I was feeling pretty lousy about the way Hawk and I parted. He probably told you that he missed me by ten minutes at Kimpo?'

Margaret nodded. 'He only mentioned it about a hundred times.'

'Okay well although I never said so, Louise knew that I had cheated on her numerous times while I was away. But that was fine because she had done the same according to my sister.'

'And you were both okay with that?'

Trapper shrugged. 'We only cheated for sex, not love. Louise only loved me and I only loved her…'

Trapper paused and Margaret knew what he wanted to say.

'Until you met Hawkeye?'

The doctor nodded. 'I felt…revolted at first. You know because it's supposedly wrong to love someone of the same sex. Then I kept trying to deny the fact that I really felt that way. You may recall a time when I was particularly aroused by the nursing staff.'

Margaret raised an eyebrow. 'Yes I do. I thought I was going to have to spray you with cold water. So…that was only to take your mind off your feelings for Hawkeye?'

Trapper nodded. 'Yep, I figured since Hawkeye spent so much time with the nurses that he was completely straight. That is until that night when we were given the in enviable job of trying to sober you up.'

Trapper was about to go on when he heard Charles clear his throat and enter the den solemnly.

_Oh shit, how much has he heard? _

Margaret seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Trapper because she had an expression on her face that resembled a rabbit caught in headlights.

Charles found the scene before him rather amusing. So much so that he let out a short laugh.

'You needn't be alarmed McIntyre. I have no problems with homosexual behaviour. I would advice you however to keep your voice down to a dull roar when discussing your escapades with Pierce.'

Trapper and Margaret breathed sighs of relief as Charles sat down next to the latter.

'Do go on, I find this quite fascinating.'

McIntyre grinned awkwardly. 'Uh…where was I up to?'

'I believe you were about to tell us when you and Pierce discovered your love for one another.'

There was the slightest hint of amusement in the aristocrat's voice but Trapper ignored it and continued his story.

'Well, I confronted Hawkeye in the Swamp afterwards and discovered that he really did have feelings for me. He was worried that I might be afraid or disgusted so he had kept his yap shut. I guess you can figure how the evening went after that.'

Margaret's expression looked to Charles as though she had just completed a particularly passionate bout of lovemaking.

Trapper however didn't seem to notice. 'After that I felt guilty because I still loved Louise but I loved Hawkeye with just as much force. When I arrived home I pretended that nothing other than nurse molesting had gone on in Korea and Louise and I picked up where we had left off.'

Margaret frowned. 'That still doesn't explain how Hawkeye broke up your marriage.'

'Knowing Pierce he probably broke into the McIntyre residence and declared his undying love for Trapper.' Charles chuckled at his joke.

Trapper shot Charles a look that could have killed. 'Not funny Winchester.'

'Sorry, but you have to admit that it seems like the kind of thing Pierce would do.'

Trapper shrugged. 'Okay I'll give you that one. May I continue?'

Charles nodded his head and Trapper resumed his story.

'Okay well five years after the war I invited Hawk to dinner.'

Trapper went on to explain the details of his failed reconciliation with Hawkeye.

'When Hawk stormed out of the house I turned to go upstairs and I saw Louise standing in the kitchen doorway with a very murderous expression on her face. Turns out that she had heard everything that Hawk and I had said to each other and she was not very happy about it.'

Margaret put her hand to her mouth. 'What did she say?'

'We had a huge argument over Hawkeye and Louise kept saying how disgusting and wrong it was that I was sleeping with a man (she comes from a very homophobic family) and that she wanted me out of the house.'

To his horror Trapper's throat began to get tight and his eyes swam with tears.

'I told Hawk at your wedding that we had only been separated six months but it'd really been two years. I also told him some stupid reason about why Louise kicked me out. He bought it thankfully.'

Trapper had to pause because tears had started to run down his cheeks. Charles looked decidedly uncomfortable as Margaret leant over and hugged the former Captain.

'Where is Hawkeye now?'

Trapper wiped is eyes gruffly with the back of his hand. 'We had another argument after I asked him to come live with me and he walked out and went back to Maine. I haven't seen him since.'

There was a long silence as the Winchesters sat and digested all that they had been told by Trapper. Charles was the one who broke the silence.

'Do you love him?'

'Um…yea I guess so.' Replied Trapper awkwardly.

'No, not _I guess so_, yes or no?'

' Winchester, has anyone ever told you that you have the sensitivity of a blunt axe?'

'Many times, answer the question McIntyre.'

Margaret frowned at her husband. 'Charles, John's right you are being a little insensitive.'

Trapper rolled his eyes. 'Yes I do okay? But how the hell are we going to live together if we can't spend three days without fighting?'

Nelson entered the den at that point and the conversation ceased immediately.

'Dinner is served sir.' Nelson addressed his boss briefly and left the room.

The trio stood up and walked out of the den silently, not knowing that Charles was thinking up a solution to this rather unusual problem.

* * *

**What is Charles thinking up? I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a little while guys! ****Please review !**

**Next chapter...Hawkeye spends Christmas with the Hunnicutts!**


	15. Coming Out To Kathy

**Yes ladies and gentlemen! I...AM...BACK! My muse has _finally_ returned and I can continue to write my story. **

**I should warn you that there will be a lapse in a few weeks when I do my exams but other then that it's full steam ahead!**

**This chapter was the only one that was holding me back. It was a biatch to write but now that it has been completed I know exactly where I want this fic to go!**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review so I know you still love me lol!**

* * *

Erin and Michael rolled around on the floor laughing hysterically whilst Peg tried to stifle her own giggles with the back of her hand. 

'So, so Hawk and I drag Frank back to the Swamp and dump him on his cot. By this time Frank was completely out of it so we both took his shoes off.' BJ paused to chuckle and motioned for Hawkeye to continue.

'Well I asked BJ if he had a toe tag handy. He looked in Frank's desk and actually found one.'

'What Frank was doing hoarding toe tags, we'll never know.' BJ added.

'Daddy, what's a toe tag?' asked Michael.

BJ and Peg exchanged silent glances to decide whether or not to divulge the truth to their son.

Hawkeye answered before BJ could open his mouth. 'Mikey, a toe tag is a piece of paper that doctors tie on patient's toes so they don't forget their names.'

BJ looked over at his friend and mouthed 'thanks'.

Erin rolled her eyes. 'I don't care about toe tags, Uncle Hawkeye. What happened to Major Burns?'

Hawkeye smacked his forehead. 'Oh, right! Well, BJ gave me the toe tag and I wrote 'emotionally exhausted' and…' Hawkeye turned to his friend.

'What else did I write, Beej?'

'Morally bankrupt.'

Peg erupted in laughter but Erin and Michael just stared blankly at their father and Uncle Hawkeye.

'So Hawkeye ties the tag to Frank's foot and we collapse on our cots thinking that what we had done was the most hilarious thing in the world.'

'Which in our states, it was.' Hawkeye added with a grin.

'When we woke up the next morning Frank was gone.'

'We found out later from Klinger that our favourite Major had decided to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night.'

Michael looked wide eyed. 'Did Major Burns fall into the latrine?'

BJ chuckled. 'No, he fell into an ambulance that took him up to the front where all the fighting was taking place.'

Peg gasped. 'Oh dear!'

'Don't worry Peg, Ferret Face was fine. Potter sent BJ and I to the front to retrieve said Major-'

'Who was fast asleep when we got there.'

Erin giggled. 'Was he mad?'

Hawkeye shook his head. 'Nope, your daddy and I drove back to camp and put Frank back to bed. He woke up a few minutes later completely oblivious to what had happened.'

Peg clapped her hands briefly. 'Okay, I think that's enough stories for tonight, time for bed.'

'Awe mummy, can't we stay up a little longer?' Erin whined.

BJ looked over at his wife. 'One more story, it is Christmas after all.'

Peg rolled her eyes but smiled. 'Okay, one more story.'

'Yay!' said Michael and Erin in unison.

BJ turned to his friend. 'Can you think of any stories that are child friendly, Hawk?'

Hawkeye was silent for a moment, thinking. He and BJ had told the Hunnicutts pretty much every tale of the 4077th. However Hawkeye couldn't recall ever telling any stories of his time in Korea before BJ arrived.

'Have you ever heard of Captain Trapper John McIntyre?'

BJ looked at Hawk pointedly but didn't say anything.

'We met him at Margaret's wedding briefly.' Peg replied. 'Remember kids?'

'Wasn't he the man with curly hair?' asked Michael.

Hawkeye nodded. 'That's right. Trapper shared the Swamp with me before your daddy arrived. When Trapper went home, your daddy took his place.'

Erin grinned. 'Tell us about Trapper, Uncle Hawkeye.'

'Okay, do you want to hear a funny story or a nice story?'

Once again, in unison, Michael and Erin shouted. 'A funny story!'

'Ever heard of _5 O' Clock Charlie_?'

* * *

'Well Hawk, I gotta hand it to you, you handled that really well.' 

Michael and Erin had been put to bed and Peg went upstairs to read, leaving Hawkeye and BJ to chat privately.

Hawkeye raised a confused eyebrow. 'What did I handle well?'

'Talking about Trapper, you didn't seem upset at all.'

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. 'That's because I'm not upset.'

'Oh come on Hawk, you can't tell me that breaking up with Trapper didn't upset you?'

'I can and I will.' Hawkeye stood up off the lounge and towered over BJ. 'I am not upset about my break up with…' Hawkeye paused and sighed.

'Okay so I miss him…so what?'

'Why don't you swallow your pride and give him a call?' BJ suggested apprehensively.

Hawkeye frowned. 'Why don't I just drive to Boston and throw my arms around him?'

'Look, Hawk-'

'No, Beej, if you are any sort of friend you will not make me talk about this okay? I came out here to spend Christmas with you and your family, not to talk about Trapper!'

BJ looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it. He hopped off the lounge and made his way over to the liquor cabinet.

'Double or triple?' BJ asked and held up two bottles full of vermouth and gin.

Hawkeye looked extremely relieved. 'Quadruple, and don't skimp on the olives.'

* * *

Trapper was not in a good mood. Kathy had arrived an hour and a half late. Becky decided she would rather spend the eight days with her Aunt Clare than with her father. And to top it off, Trapper burnt the dinner. 

Kathy found this very amusing and told her father that she preferred the pizza he ordered anyway (it was a bitch trying to find a pizza place in Boston that was opened on Christmas which increased Trapper's bad mood).

It was now one in the morning and Trapper was seated in front of his fireplace nursing a rather large Hot Toddy. Against his will, the former Captain began thinking of Hawkeye.

'Dad?'

Trapper jumped and turned around. Kathy was standing in the doorway of the living room, her bright red hair tousled from being in bed and a frown on her pretty face.

'What are you doing up Kat, its 1 o'clock in the morning?'

'I should ask you the same thing.' Kathy stepped into the room and made her way over to her father.

'I'm an adult, don't question my motives.'

Kathy motioned to her father's drink. 'How many of those have you had?'

Trapper frowned at the 13-year-old. 'What's it to you?'

'Hey, don't get mad at me just because Beck didn't come visit you too.'

'What is wrong with your sister lately? Does she hate me or something?'

To Trapper's great surprise, Kathy looked down at her feet and didn't answer him straight away.

'Kat, what's wrong? Do you know something?'

Kathy shook her head but Trapper wouldn't have it. He put his drink down, reached out and lifted his daughter's chin delicately so their eyes met.

'Kathy sweetheart, tell me what the problem is. I promise I won't get mad.'

Kathy sighed. 'Mum told Beck and me-'

'Beck and _I_.' corrected Trapper.

'Sorry, Beck and _I_ that you were…' Kathy trailed off and bit her lip.

'What did your mother tell you about me Kat?' Trapper was beginning to get nervous. _No, she wouldn't tell the kids that I'm gay would she? _

Kathy sighed and said very quickly. 'MumtoldBeckandIthatyouandDrPiercewerehomosexuals.'

Trapper's heart jumped skipped a beat. _That bitch! How dare she tell my daughters about Hawkeye and me?_

Kathy looked as though she had seen a ghost. 'But I don't believe her daddy! She was just trying to get us to turn against you!'

Trapper swallowed a lump in his throat. 'And Becky _did_ believe her, right?'

Kathy nodded. 'She doesn't feel comfortable around you anymore…I'm sorry dad.'

Trapper cleared his throat. 'Kat, do you know what it means to be homosexual exactly?'

'Well, I've heard from people at school that it's a disease…is it?'

Trapper shook his head. 'No. Homosexuality is not a disease. It is something that a person is born with. You like boys don't you, Kat?'

Kathy nodded. 'Yes.'

'Well that means that you are heterosexual. You like a person of the opposite sex. Homosexuals are attracted to people of the same sex. Understand?'

Kathy nodded again. 'Yea…that doesn't seem really bad though. If you love someone, why can't you just be yourself?'

Trapper had never felt prouder of his youngest daughter. 'That's a great attitude to have, never lose it.'

Trapper debated whether or not to tell Kathy the truth. She had just proven to him that she didn't care about a person's sexuality. But that didn't mean she would approve of her father being homosexual.

'Kathy, what I'm about to tell you may come as a shock to you but you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul.'

Kathy's eyes widened. 'I promise.' She put a hand on her father's arm. 'What's the matter daddy?'

Trapper didn't answer straight away which prompted Kathy to say,

'It's true isn't it? What mum said?'

Trapper nodded. 'Yes it is. Hawkeye and I had an affair in Korea and fell in love. That's why your mother and I got divorced. After Dr Winchester's wedding Hawk and I came back here and…well I don't need to tell you about that.'

Trapper paused to let Kathy absorb this information. 'I asked him to live with me but he refused. We had a huge fight and he went back to Maine. We haven't spoken since.'

Kathy stared at her father for a long time after he finished talking. Trapper was worried that she would be disgusted and want to go with Becky to his sister's place.

'Wow…how come you never told me before?'

'Well, it's not exactly socially acceptable Kat.'

Kathy giggled. 'I guess…well…I don't have a problem with it. You're still my dad and I still love you.'

Trapper grinned widely and enveloped his daughter in a huge hug.

'Are you sure your only 13? You act like your 30.'

Kathy sat on Trapper's lap and grinned. 'I've had a great upbringing.'

Trapper ruffled his daughter's hair and kissed her cheek. 'I love you pumpkin.'

'So you won't mind if I ask you a question?'

'Shoot.'

'Okay…do you love Hawkeye?'

A slightly awkward silence followed this question.

Kathy sighed. 'It's just that, it would explain why you've been in such a lousy mood for the past few months.'

'Kat, I think it's time you went back up to bed.'

Kathy nodded, hopped off her father's lap and left the room.

* * *

The day after Christmas was always busy at Boston General. Food poisoning, attempted suicides, minor car accidents and of course the usual bumps and grazes that plagued people everyday. 

Charles had been called in by the Dean of Boston General to operate on a particularly nasty chest wound. Apparently the man had been in a car accident and he slammed quite hard into the steering wheel, breaking four ribs and creating a few nasty lacerations.

Just as Charles was closing, a nurse entered the OR looking very out of breath.

'Dr Winchester, sir, Dr Hanson would like to see you in his office after surgery.'

'Did he say what for? Suture.'

'He wants to discuss your promotion.'

Charles grinned beneath his mask. 'Let him know that I shall be there in approximately 20 minutes.'

The nurse nodded and left the OR in a rush.

The assisting surgeon Dr Baker looked up at Charles. 'I betcha he's going to ask you if you've found a replacement for Head of Thoracic Surgery yet.'

'I don't doubt it, Dr Hanson has been checking on me every week for the past month.'

'So, have you found anyone yet?' asked Baker.

Charles finished suturing and cut the silk triumphantly. 'Nurse, take this man to recovery. Dr Baker,'

Baker looked at Charles expectantly.

'You will be told about my replacement when and only when he has been hired and introduced to the staff. Before then I kindly suggest that you mind your own business.'

* * *

Charles entered Dr Hanson's office briskly and waited politely to be offered a seat. 

Hanson grinned at Charles and motioned to a chair.

'Good afternoon Charles, please sit.'

Charles sat and crossed his legs expectantly.

'I am assuming you know why I have called you here today.'

Charles nodded. 'This is to inquire as to whether I have hired a new Head of Thoracic Surgery is it not?'

'Yes, well, have you?'

'Sir, I have told you that as soon as I hire someone you would be the first to know.'

Hanson frowned slightly. 'So you haven't found anyone yet?'

'Well, I have a surgeon in mind but I haven't actually approached him about the job yet.'

Hanson leant on his desk, his interest in the conversation growing by the second. 'And who is this surgeon?'

'His name is Dr Benjamin Franklin Pierce; I worked with him in… _Korea_.' Charles cringed as he said the country's name.

Hanson nodded. 'So, is he any good?'

'He has to be one of the best surgeons I have ever had the chance to work with. Although admittedly his personality is, at best, quite crude.'

'How crude?'

'He was once friends with Dr McIntyre, that should say it all should it not?'

Hanson chuckled. 'McIntyre is a bit of a handful, do you think you can cope with both of them in the same hospital, Charles?'

Charles nodded. 'I have no doubts that I can control both McIntyre and Pierce.'

'Well, if I was you Charles I would get on the phone and ask this Pierce if he would like the job. I am assuming he is qualified.'

'Last I heard of him, Dr Pierce was next in line for Head Thoracic Surgeon at a small hospital in Maine.'

Hanson grinned. 'Well, by all means Charles, call up Dr Pierce and offer him the job.'

Charles stood up. 'Thank you sir, I shall do it presently.'

Charles made his way to his office and greeted his secretary, Kimberley, with a warm smile.

' Kimberley, my dear would you please put through a call to Crabapple Cove, Maine. The name is Dr Benjamin Pierce.'

Kimberley nodded. 'Certainly Dr Winchester.'

Charles waltzed into his office, sat at his desk and waited for the incoming call. Five minutes later he heard Kimberley's voice over the intercom.

'Dr Winchester, I could not get hold of the Dr Pierce you requested but his father Dr Daniel Pierce is on the line. Would you care to speak with him?'

'Yes, put him through please, Kimberley.'

The phone rang and Charles picked up the receiver.

'Hello, this is Dr Charles Emerson Winchester.'

'Is this the same Charles Emerson Winchester that my son served with in Korea?' replied an aged voice.

Charles winced. 'It is indeed. Dr Pierce, I was wondering if I could have a word with your son, is he available?'

'I'm afraid not Dr Winchester, he is in California visiting BJ and his family.'

'Oh, when will he return?'

'Not until January 2nd, is there anything I can help you with?'

'Well, I am offering Pierce a job as Chief Thoracic Surgeon at Boston General and it is crucial that I talk to him.'

'Well, I could give you the Hunnicutt's number if you'd like?'

Charles grinned. 'Oh, that would be very helpful Dr Pierce, just let me get a pen.'

There was a short pause as Daniel looked around for his address book.

Once he found it, Daniel recited the number for Charles who wrote it down in his notebook.

'Thank you very much Dr Pierce, have a good day.'

'You're welcome Dr Winchester.'

As soon as Daniel had hung up Charles dialled the Hunnicutt's number and waited as his was connected to San Francisco.

* * *

**Well, I hope my writing skill hasn't diminished lol! **

**When I wrote the part with Kathy and Trapper I assumed that in 1958 people Kathy's age didn't know much about homosexuality...so if I got that wrong then sorry!**

**Okay, next chapter will be up sooner then this one was!**


	16. A Proposition

**Hello guys! My God, it's been a long time since I last updated! Sorry about that but I've been so busy and that combined with more writer's block prevented me from writing for a while. This story is almost finished. About 6 chappies left give or take a few.**

**So read on T/H fans and remember to read & review!**

* * *

The phone rang four times before Peg answered.

'Hello, Hunnicutt residence, Margaret speaking.'

'Hello Mrs Hunnicutt, this is Dr Charles Emerson Winchester, how are you?' said Charles politely.

'Oh hello Dr Winchester, I'm fine thank you. How's Margaret?'

'She is ravishing thank you for asking. Mrs Hunnicutt, would Dr Pierce be there by any chance, I have something urgent to discuss with him?'

'Yes he is he's just out in the yard playing with the kids, shall I get him?'

'Yes, I have something quite important to discuss with him.'

'Okay, hold on just a minute.'

Peg put the phone down and headed for the backyard. Hawkeye was kicking a small plastic ball with Michael and Ben whilst Waggles ran back and forth between the trio. BJ was pushing Jessica on the swing and Erin was sitting on the porch with her Barbie dolls.

'Hawkeye!' Peg shouted across the lawn.

Hawkeye looked up at the blonde and during that momentary lapse of attention Waggles snagged the ball and ran across the yard.

'Dr Winchester is on the phone, he says it's urgent!'

Hawkeye looked down at Michael and Ben. 'I'll be back in a minute, boys.'

Hawkeye ran into the house and picked up the receiver. 'Hiya, Chuckles!'

Charles groaned. 'Pierce, you are an idiot.'

'You called me half way across the country to tell me I'm an idiot?'

'No, no.' Charles sighed. 'Pierce, I am about to be promoted to the Dean of Boston General.'

'Congratulations Charles, but what does this have to do with me?'

Charles rolled his eyes. 'Well, my promotion leaves the job for Head Thoracic Surgeon open and I am offering to you.'

Hawkeye paused. 'Wow, Charles, that is _really_ generous of you but…I can't leave my father in Maine by himself.'

'Pierce…_Hawkeye_…you and I both know that I wouldn't offer this position to you unless I had complete confidence in your abilities as a surgeon. Your people skills leave a lot to be desired-'

'Thanks.'

'-but this is a great opportunity to move up in your career.'

_Trapper works at Boston General…I can't face him…I can't._

'Charles, I would really love this job but-'

'Pierce, I tell you what, when you get back from California next week come and see me at Boston General. You can tell me your decision then, for now…please think about it.'

Hawkeye sighed. 'Okay Charles, thanks for the offer, I really do appreciate it.'

Charles smiled despite himself. 'I know you do Pierce, see you in a few days.'

'Bye.'

Hawkeye hung up the phone and made his way back out to the yard.

Peg had taken over pushing Jess on the swing and BJ was sitting on the porch watching his son's wrestle Waggles for possession of the ball.

The younger man turned around when Hawkeye approached.

'So what did Chuckles want?'

'He, uh, offered me the position of Head of Thoracic Surgery at Boston General.'

BJ's eyes widened and he laughed incredulously. 'Oh my God, really? But I thought Charles was Head Thoracic Surgeon?'

Hawkeye shook his head and flopped down in a plastic chair opposite his friend.

'Nope, apparently he's being promoted to Dean and it's his job to find a replacement Thoracic surgeon.'

BJ laughed again. 'Chuck is finally the Dean of Boston General at the ripe old age of 43. So, what did you say? Did you take the job?'

'I'm going to Boston when I get back home so I have a week to decide.'

BJ looked thoughtful. 'Do you want this job?'

Hawkeye shrugged. 'Well, yes and no.'

BJ leaned forward in his chair. 'Hawk, I'm not going to make your decision for you but let me just say that you'd be an idiot to pass this up.'

'Don't worry I'll think long and hard about this, daddy.'

'Daddy!'

BJ started and saw Ben run up the patio stairs with Michael in close pursuit.

'Daddy, Waggles won't give our ball back!' Ben crossed his arms and stomped his foot.

BJ chuckled and got up off his chair. 'Well, let's see if I can convince him to give it back shall we?'

Ben and Michael giggled and followed BJ back down the stairs and onto the grass.

Hawkeye sighed and leant back on his chair. _Should I take that job? It would be the most exciting thing I've done in 10 years. If only Trapper wasn't there…_

'Uncle Hawkeye?'

Hawkeye jumped. Erin was standing next to his chair holding a dishevelled looking Barbie doll in her hand.

'Are you okay?' Erin asked.

'Yea sure honey, why?'

'You just look a little sad, that's all.'

Hawkeye grinned and pulled Erin onto his lap. 'Now what gave you that idea?'

Erin shrugged. 'You're quiet. Would you like to play with Barbie and me?'

Erin held out the doll and made her dance in front of the doctor.

Hawkeye chuckled. 'Sure, as long as I can do her hair.'

Erin giggled. 'Okay!'

* * *

'So how are things going at Aunt Clare's?' Kathy asked her sister.

'Can't complain, I have to share a room with Jemima but other than that it's fine.'

Kathy rearranged herself on the lounge before speaking. 'Dad is really hurt that you didn't come here.'

'So?' Becky replied sounding indifferent.

Kathy frowned. '_So_, I still don't see why you couldn't visit him, at least for one day before going to Aunt Clare's.'

Becky rolled her eyes. 'For starters, Aunt Clare lives on the opposite side of the city, the trip alone would take like two hours-'

'Thank you Beck, I've lived in Boston my entire life but I didn't know Aunt Clare lived two hours away.' Kathy replied sarcastically.

Becky ignored her younger sister. 'Second of all, I _really_ don't want to see him Kat.'

'And why not?'

'You know perfectly well why not.'

Kathy rolled her eyes. 'Beck, you still don't believe what mum told us, do you?'

'Why shouldn't I?'

'Um…let me think for a minute…oh yea, because he is our _father_!'

'Be that as it may Kathryn, dad is still a pervert and nothing you can say is going to change my mind.'

Kathy stood up in indignation and yelled down the receiver, 'I can't believe you, Rebecca McIntyre! Dad is devastated that you didn't come and visit him and all you can say is that he is a pervert?'

There was silence on the other end before, 'Actually it's Rebecca Jackson. Mark proposed to mum and when they marry I'm taking his last name.'

Kathy's jawed dropped in horror. 'Mark proposed to mum…when?'

'Last night, mum rang and told me.'

'Well, I am first and foremost a McIntyre.' And without another word to her sister, Kathy slammed down the receiver and flopped on the lounge in rage.

'I can't believe that…that bitch! How dare she-'

Kathy was cut off from her mumbling by the phone ringing.

'That had better not be Beck.' Kathy picked up the phone. 'Hello John McIntyre's residence, Kathy speaking.'

'Hello, this is Dr Winchester, is your father there Miss McIntyre?'

Kathy sighed in relief. 'Yes, hold on please Doctor.'

Kathy held the receiver away from her face and yelled for her father. 'Dad, Dr Winchester is on the phone!'

Trapper appeared moments later and took the phone from his daughter.

'Thanks, Kath. Hello?'

'McIntyre, your daughter is charming.'

Trapper knew this was an indirect insult so he ignored it. 'What do you want Chuck?'

'I was wondering if you could come in this afternoon around 2:30. I have something I wish to discuss with you.'

Trapper frowned. 'Couldn't it wait til tomorrow Charles? I want to spend today with Kathy before she goes back to her mother's tomorrow.'

'Believe me McIntyre, I have other things I would rather be doing too but it is important that we do this today.'

Trapper sighed. 'Okay fine, I'll be there at three okay?'

'2:30, and don't be late, McIntyre. Good bye.'

Charles hung up before Trapper had the chance to argue.

Kathy looked at her father and crossed her arms. 'You have to work, don't you?'

Trapper nodded. 'Yep, I'm sorry Kat, but Winchester stressed that it was really important.'

Kathy looked as though she wanted to argue but instead she sighed and turned to leave the room.

'Hey Kat?'

Kathy stopped and turned around to face Trapper.

'I heard what you said to Rebecca and I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you.'

Kathy grinned. 'Thanks dad.' The 13 year old hesitated. 'Um…daddy…can I please live with you?'

Trapper raised an eyebrow. 'Don't you want to live with your mother and sister?'

Kathy shrugged. 'I did before Beck turned into Attila the Hun and mum started dating King Kong.'

Trapper chuckled slightly but looked at his youngest daughter seriously. 'Look, I don't know if that is possible but I promise that I'll talk to your mother about it.'

'Thanks.'

'But uh, she might not agree to it since I'm gay you know.'

Kathy shrugged. 'Well, I'll just tell her that I don't care.'

* * *

**Awe, more Kathy/Trapper moments. Remember to let me know how you enjoyed this by leaving a review.**

**Next chapter shall be up a helluva lot quicker I promise!**

**Chapter 17...We discover exactly what Charles was planning.**


	17. Reconciliation

**Ha ha! Told you that I'd update sooner! Thank you for the review I got for the last chapter! **

**Read on to discover if Hawkeye accepts the job! Remember to review, please!**

* * *

Charles had just finished signing papers when Kimberley's voice sounded over the intercom.

'Dr Winchester, Dr Pierce is here, shall I show him in?'

Charles grinned to himself. 'Yes thank you Kimberley.'

Charles heard footsteps and moments later the door opened. Hawkeye grinned at the former Major pleasantly.

'Hiya Chuck, you've lost more hair since the wedding!'

Charles touched his scalp absently before offering Hawkeye a seat which the younger man accepted.

'So, Pierce, have you thought anymore about taking up the job of Head Thoracic Surgeon?'

Hawkeye shrugged. 'Yea, it's crossed my mind about a thousand times since you called me last week.'

Charles nodded. 'Good, good, and what have you decided?'

Hawkeye hesitated before answering. 'I…have to decline.'

'Excuse me?'

'I said that I decline.'

Charles closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. 'Do you have any reasons behind this?'

'I have several.'

'And they are what?

Hawkeye leant back in his chair uncomfortably. 'Well, for starters I don't want to leave my father alone in Maine.'

Charles nodded. 'Understandable.'

'I have no place to live in Boston.'

'Well, Pierce, if you accept the position Margaret and I would be happy to let you live with us until you find your own residence.'

Hawkeye actually laughed out loud. 'Are you kidding?'

Charles shook his head. 'No I am not and I am offended that you think I would joke about this.'

'I'm sorry but, you couldn't stand living with me in Korea. I find it hard to believe you'd want to now.'

Charles ignored this remark. 'Are there any other factors contributing to this decision, a girl perhaps?'

Hawkeye went immediately solemn. 'No, there isn't a girl.'

'Is it a man?'

Hawkeye immediately tensed and Charles knew that he had hit a nerve.

'Pierce, may I speak freely?'

'If you must.' Hawkeye sounded slightly nervous now.

'I believe that I know the real reason for you turning down this job.'

'Oh yea, and what would that be, Sherlock?' Hawkeye asked sarcastically.

As if on queue, Kimberley's voice came over the intercom.

'Dr Winchester, Dr McIntyre is here to see you.'

All colour drained from Hawkeye's face when he heard Trapper's name but Charles pretended not to notice.

'Send him in.'

Hawkeye glared at Charles. 'You son of a bitch.'

'No need to thank me, Pierce.'

Trapper entered Charles's office, saw Hawkeye and turned to leave.

'McIntyre, you leave this office and you will be fired.'

Trapper turned back around. 'Good incentive, Chuck.'

Charles grinned. 'I thought so.'

Trapper sat down as far away from Hawkeye as he possibly could and crossed his legs grouchily.

'Gentlemen, you may be wondering why I called you both here today.'

'I have a fair idea.' Trapper snarled.

'Yes, I'm aware that you know McIntyre but I think that Pierce deserves an explanation, don't you?'

Trapper looked over at his ex lover reluctantly. 'I told him about us.'

'You did what?' Hawkeye looked ready to kill.

'Pierce, McIntyre did not tell me directly. He was actually talking to Margaret and I overheard-'

'Then you joined in the conversation.'

'Be that as it may McIntyre, I still know about your relationship with Pierce and I must say that I am rather disappointed.'

'I thought disgusted would be your first reaction.' Hawkeye muttered.

'Well then obviously you don't know me very well at all Pierce.' Charles replied rather stiffly.

Hawkeye didn't know what to say to that so he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Trapper smirked. 'Holy shit, Winchester, you actually got Hawkeye to shut up.'

'Now if only I could get you to be silent I will feel quite an accomplishment.'

'Look, Charles, I'm beginning to think you invited me here with an ulterior motive.'

'Pierce, your powers of perception are astounding.' Charles commented sarcastically.

Hawkeye grinned. 'Thank you, Baldy.'

Trapper rolled his eyes. 'Look, Charles, what did you hope to achieve by getting us together?'

'Well, I wanted the two of you to talk through any problems you may have.'

'Charles, forgive me but why the hell do you care?' Hawkeye asked incredulously.

Charles frowned and stood up very slowly. 'Let me tell you why Pierce. It may seem hard to believe, but I care about both you and McIntyre. You and I spent two years in a MASH unit, Pierce, and in that time we forged a slight friendship.' Charles turned to Trapper. 'And you McIntyre, we have worked together for almost 10 years. We have never gotten along during any of that time and yet I feel a strong responsibility to you.'

'Charles I-'

'Both of you mean a lot to Margaret and when I discovered the deep love that the two of you have for each other I was touched, profoundly touched. Pierce, I offered you this job for two reasons, both of them obvious. One: you are an exemplary surgeon and two: I needed a rouse to get you down here. And McIntyre, don't think that I haven't noticed how miserable you have been since August. Now, I would appreciate it if you gentlemen just talked to one another. Just…clear the air, don't leave here bitter. It is not worth it, believe me.'

Trapper and Hawkeye stared at Charles in awe as the older surgeon went to leave the office.

'I shall be in the staff room if you need me, gentlemen.'

With a regal wave, Charles exited the office, leaving the former Captains sitting in awkward silence.

'So…how about this weather huh?' began Hawkeye in a feeble attempt at conversation.

Trapper rolled his eyes and stood up. 'You can cut the crap, Hawk, we both know that this isn't going to solve anything.'

The blonde began pacing the room, much to Hawkeye's amusement.

'Uh, Trap? Call me stupid but, wouldn't have left now if you didn't think this could be resolved?'

'In case you didn't notice, pal, my job is on the line if I so much as open that damn door!'

Hawkeye got to his feet in fury. 'Trap, stop being an idiot; Winchester can not fire you just for leaving his office in the middle of an argument! Why can't we just talk?'

With what appeared to a huge effort, Trapper turned and looked his former lover in the eyes.

'Hawkeye, we have tried to talk and it always ends in an argument. Can't we just face up to the fact that we can't be together? I don't care what Winchester says.'

'But I want to be with you.' The raven-haired doctor muttered almost pleadingly.

Trapper's face softened for the first time since he had entered the office and Hawkeye welcomed the change.

'Hawk, we never used to argue this much in Korea. What's changed?' Trapper paused as he already knew the answer. 'The letter thing, right?'

Hawkeye nodded despite feeling very ashamed. 'I don't know why I can't let it go, Trap. I want to, believe me I do but there is just a part of me that won't allow me to.'

The blonde nodded and went over to sit behind Winchester's desk.

'What are you doing?'

Trapper was fumbling through Charles's draw furiously and ignored Hawkeye's questioning gaze.

'Trap, what are you doing?' Hawkeye asked again.

Trapper pulled out a sheet of wrinkled paper and a silver fountain pen. He looked up at Hawkeye, his honey eyes determined.

'I'm going to do what I should have done seven years ago, Hawk.'

Trapper paused for a moment before writing on the paper in his untidy surgeon's scrawl.

Hawkeye raised his eyebrows at the older man but remained silent. After 10 minutes, Trapper put the pen down, folded up the note and handed it to the former Captain.

Hawkeye eyed the paper warily. 'Trapper-'

'Just read it…please?'

Hawkeye nodded and unfolded the note.

_Dearest Hawkeye._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be here to say good bye in person but you know the army. I just wanted to let you know that having you by my side these past 12 months has been a joy that I never thought I could experience. You made this situation bearable and for that I am eternally gratefully. _

_Good bye my friend, lover and confidant, I hope we meet again someday._

_With much love and affection,_

_Trapper John McIntyre _

Hawkeye read the note over and over again, each time his throat became tight at the last sentence.

'Well, what do you think?' Trapper asked in a hushed voice.

Hawkeye looked up at his friend, his cerulean eyes brimming with tears which he didn't bother to wipe away.

'There, was that so hard?'

Both men chuckled and Trapper came out from behind Winchester's desk and embraced Hawkeye.

They spent a few moments sobbing quietly into one another's necks before Trapper said, 'So, are we okay. Do you forgive me?'

Hawkeye held the blonde at arm's length and nodded.

'Sure, we're okay, and can you forgive me for being an ass?'

Trapper chuckled and pecked the younger man on the lips.

'You'll always be an ass, but I forgive you anyway.'

A few minutes later Charles came back into his office to the great surprise of the former Captains.

'I take it from your intimate embrace that you gentlemen have sorted your differences?' said Charles with a hint of amusement.

They lovers parted and sat awkwardly back into their chairs which were immediately pulled closer to one another so they could hold hands.

Hawkeye cleared his throat. 'Charles, I have thought about it and I will take definitely take on the role of Head Thoracic Surgeon and if the offer still stands, I will stay with you and Margaret.'

Trapper looked affronted. 'Aren't you gonna live with me, Hawk?'

The raven-haired doctor shook his head. 'Don't you think that we should take this slowly now? I'll see you at work and we can go on dates. I just don't think it'd be a good idea to live together just yet.' Hawkeye turned to his new boss. 'Is that alright with you, Charles, if I stay with you and Margaret?'

Charles hesitated for a moment before nodding. 'Certainly, but I'm afraid you may only stay until July.'

'Sure, may I ask why?'

'That is Margaret's due date.' Charles replied reluctantly.

Hawkeye's face lit up. 'Margaret's pregnant? Charles, why didn't you tell me before?'

Charles looked mildly ashamed. 'It slipped my mind, honest! Margaret was going to write you all once she entered her second trimester. Perhaps you would like to visit her tonight?'

'I think that would be great, right Trap?'

Charles rolled his eyes. 'I wasn't going to invite McIntyre but since his in now your other half, Pierce, it seems only proper.'

Trapper waved at Charles. 'Hi, I'm still here, no need to pretend I'm not!'

Hawkeye put an arm around his lover and kissed him on the cheek.

'How could we ever forget?'

* * *

**Please review guys! Not long now...maybe four chapters left :-)**

**Next chapter...We'll see how well Trapper and Hawkeye have been getting along since their reconciliation...**


	18. Caught In The Act

**I can't believe it. This fic is going to have exactly 20 chapters! I didn't purposely work it like that but it worked out perfect! This is just a filler before the action of the next chappie.**

**Please, read and review!**

* * *

June 20th 1963

Kathy unlocked the front door and walked into her father's darkened house.

'Dad, Hawkeye?'

The red head made her way through the lounge room, kitchen and finally stopped in front of her father's bedroom door.

Kathy debated whether or not to open the door at first but decided that if she could live through Mark catching her with her boyfriend then she could survive seeing her father and Hawkeye having sex. Slowly she opened the door and sure enough, Hawkeye and Trapper were being quite intimate on the bed.

Hawkeye was lying face down on the bed with Trapper straddling him. Both men were thrusting into one another erotically and grunting. Trapper looked over at the opened door; saw Kathy's face and swore loudly. The red head fled to the lounge room, laughing her head off.

Hawkeye looked up too and saw the shaft of light. 'Shit, Trap who was that?'

Trapper climbed off his lover and searched for his pants. 'Kathy.'

Hawkeye hopped off the bed. 'Dammit, I know she approves of us but what is she going to think now that she's seen us…together?'

Trapper buttoned his pants. 'I don't know, but hopefully it won't be anything too horrible.'

The two men walked out into the lounge room where Kathy was sitting on the couch nursing a fresh cup of tea. As soon as she saw Hawkeye and her father, Kathy began to laugh.

Hawkeye looked bewildered. 'Well, she's taking this better than I expected.'

'I'm so, so sorry-' Kathy couldn't finish her sentence because she dissolved into giggles once again.

Trapper put his hands on his hips. 'What is so funny?'

Kathy had to take a few moments to compose herself before answering her father.

'Just the stupidity of the situation, that's all.'

Trapper grinned in relief and sat down next to his daughter. 'So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd still be at school.'

The 18-year-old shook her head. 'Nope, since it was the last day of 12th grade we got out early.' Kathy reached into her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper.

'Check out my report card.'

Trapper took the report from Kathy and read over it. 'Hey Hawk, look at this! My little girl got all A's!' Trapper hugged the red head tightly. 'I'm so proud of you.'

Kathy grinned proudly. 'Thanks dad.'

Hawkeye sat opposite the father and daughter. 'So Kat, have you decided what you want to do yet or are you still tossing up between doctoring and law?'

Kathy faced Hawkeye and crossed her legs elegantly. 'I've decided that I want to become a doctor majoring in paediatrics.'

Trapper gathered his daughter up in yet another hug and tousled her long red curls.

'I always knew you'd turn out like your old man.' Trapper paused before adding, 'How are Simon and Rebecca?'

Simon was Becky's husband and they hadn't spoken to Trapper since their wedding two years previously.

'Um…Rebecca is pregnant.'

Trapper's face fell. 'Oh, how far along is she?'

Kathy shrugged. 'Oh, about 8 weeks I think, I haven't spoken to her since last month so it could be more, could be less.'

Hawkeye could sense that Trapper was becoming depressed at the thought of a grandchild he would never see so he changed the subject.

'The 10th reunion of the 4077th is next month!'

'Oh that's right, where are you guys going this year?'

'Well, Margaret is organising it this year and she decided on New Jersey.'

Kathy laughed. 'Why New Jersey?'

Hawkeye shrugged. 'I don't know but I don't think Charles is going to like it much.'

Kathy looked down at her feet and began to play with a long red ringlet before asking tentatively, 'So…how many of your friends know about you two?'

Trapper shrugged and looked over at his lover. 'How many Hawk?'

Hawkeye thought for a moment and began to count on his fingers. 'Pretty much everyone knows now, don't they, Trap?'

Trapper nodded. 'Yea I believe so, even Frank but he's too afraid to say anything.'

Hawkeye eyed his lover mischievously. 'Hey, Trap you know what we should do? We should make out in front of him.'

Trapper began to laugh raucously and Kathy looked as though she couldn't decide whether to giggle or look aghast.

Between fits of laughter Trapper managed to speak. 'Yea, Ferret Face would love that! It would probably take him five minutes to figure out what he was looking at.'

Kathy smacked Trapper on the arm. 'Come on dad, Dr Burns isn't _that_ horrible.'

Trapper gave his daughter a withering look. 'Sweetheart, you didn't live with Frank for a year; you don't truly know what he is like until you've experienced him.'

Kathy frowned and stood up to face her father properly. 'In case you forgot, I've been to several of your reunions and last year I spent half an hour talking to Dr Burns.' Kathy swivelled to face Hawkeye too. 'He had some very interesting stories about you guys.'

Hawkeye's eyes twinkled maliciously. 'All bad I expect.'

'Describing you two as bad has to be the understatement of the last two centuries! The way Dr Burns described it you both were border line homicidal!'

'Oh, you flatter us.' Trapper batted his eye lashes and Kathy gave her father an exasperated look.

'Speaking of reunions, are you coming with us this year Kat?' Hawkeye asked as he flipped his greying hair away from his eyes.

Kathy shook her head. 'No, sorry, Bryan is taking me to Maine for a few days during that time.'

Trapper's honey eyes hardened and he stood up protectively. 'You tell Bryan that I would like to speak to him about this before you leave.'

Kathy waved a hand dismissively. 'Oh come on dad, Bryan is a gentleman, he won't try anything.'

'Like hell, I was 18 once too you know.'

Hawkeye observed the scene before him with amusement. 'Darling, you still act like you're 18.'

Kathy ignored Hawkeye. 'Actually dad, Bryan is 20 and we've already-'

Trapper held up his hand to silence the red head. 'Enough, you can go but I don't want to hear about it okay?'

Kathy grinned and hugged her father. 'Thank you.' She looked at her watch. 'Oh, I have to go; Holly and I are going out tonight.'

Hawkeye stood up and hugged the 18-year-old. 'Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

'What don't you do, Hawkeye?' Kathy asked sarcastically.

The raven-haired man shrugged. 'I don't know, I'll think of something.'

Kathy laughed and let herself out of the small flat.

'Hey Hawk?'

Hawkeye grinned as he felt his lover's arms around his waist.

'Did my little girl just say that she's no longer-'

'Let it go Trap, she's an adult.'

Trapper didn't reply, instead he began to kiss the nape of Hawkeye's neck, causing the younger man to groan in pleasure.

'How about we pick up where we left off before we were interrupted?' the blonde suggested sensually.

Hawkeye didn't need anymore invitation than that. The doctor turned around and pressed his lips to Trapper's softly.

'I couldn't agree more.'

* * *

**Next chapter...Hawkeye and Trapper attend the 10th reunion of the 4077th!**


	19. The 10th Reunion

**Well, this is the second last chapter folks! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

July 27th 

Margaret and Charles had chosen to hold the 10th reunion of the 4077th in the most expensive hotel in New Jersey. Apparently the Winchester's had compromised, Margaret could choose the location if Charles could pick the venue.

Hawkeye and Trapper were greeted at the door by a weary looking Margaret holding her two-year-old son, Charlie. The little blonde boy hid his face in his mother's neck at the sight of the two men approaching. He was a painfully shy child

Hawkeye waved at the pair. 'Hi Margaret, hi Charlie.'

Charlie buried his face deeper into Margaret's neck and she laughed.

'I'm sorry, guys; he's still going through his shy stage.'

Trapper shrugged. 'Becky had the same problem, where's the other one?'

Margaret motioned to the door. 'He's inside with Charles choosing some music.'

Hawkeye looked incredulous. 'You're letting Tim choose our music?'

'He has very refined taste for his age.'

'That's what I was afraid of.'

Margaret shook her head. 'Hawkeye, trust me. Once he's heard some Beethoven, Tim won't care what he hears for the rest of the evening.'

Trapper looked amused by this. 'My God, that kid is just like his father.'

'I know, come in guys, everyone can't wait to see you.'

Hawkeye looked sceptical. 'Even Frank?'

Margaret's expression hardened. 'Frank isn't here yet but I believe he is bringing his new girlfriend.'

The former Captains burst out laughing and followed Margaret into the guest hall.

Most of the old group had already arrived. The O'Reilly's, the Potters, Father Mulcahy and the Hunnicutts were spread about the room chatting animatedly. The children were playing in a corner of the room quietly.

'Max and Soon Lee are running a little late.' Margaret explained before turning her head to Charlie. 'Sweetheart, mummy has to go talk to the grown ups now.'

There was a squeaky protest from the two-year-old and he clung to Margaret's neck tighter.

'Would you like help, Margaret?' Trapper offered.

The blonde shook her head. 'No thank you, John. I'll just take him back over to the other children. He seems to get along well with Eddie O'Reilly.'

As Margaret went over to the other side of the room, Hawkeye was almost knocked flat by Erin Hunnicutt.

'Hi Uncle Hawkeye!'

Hawkeye laughed. 'Erin, why must you insist on wrestling me every time you say hello?'

The 12-year-old grinned BJ's grin. 'Because I loooove you.' Erin looked over at Trapper. 'Hi Dr McIntyre.'

'Hello Erin, how are you?'

'I'm good thanks.'

'Where's your father?'

Erin raised her eyebrow in confusion. 'He's over their talking to Doc Potter, why?'

Trapper shrugged. 'I just wanted to talk to him.'

It was no secret that BJ and Trapper didn't get along. Trapper resented the fact that BJ was Hawkeye's best friend and BJ never forgave Trapper for leaving Hawkeye broken hearted in Korea.

Both men had come to a mutual understanding that they would always act civil in front of their friends and any problems they had could be solved in private. There had only ever been one open argument between them and that was over child rearing three years ago.

BJ looked surprised to see that Trapper was coming over to talk to him without being told by Hawkeye.

'Hi Hunnicutt.' Trapper greeted.

BJ nodded in acknowledgement. 'McIntyre.'

Trapper grinned in Sherman's direction. 'Doc Potter.'

Sherman shook the blonde's hand. 'Hi son, how's Kathy?'

Trapper's face lit up at the mention of his daughter. 'Fine, she just graduated high school.'

'Is that so? You must be proud as punch.'

Trapper nodded. 'Do you mind if I steal Hunnicutt for a few minutes?'

Sherman nodded. 'Sure, I'll go say hi to Max.'

The Klinger clan had just arrived. Max, Soon Lee and their three kids May, Jasmine and Jacob. The children were especially fond of Sherman and Mildred.

'I'll be back in a minute, Sherm.' BJ said to the former Colonel and followed Trapper into the men's room.

'So McIntyre, what can I do you for?' asked a bemused BJ.

'I wanted to discuss something with you. It's quite serious.'

'Well, go ahead.'

Trapper looked quite nervous. 'It's about Hawkeye.'

BJ's ocean blue eyes immediately filled with worry. 'What's wrong? Is he ill?'

'No, no, no, put your paranoia away, Hunnicutt.'

BJ frowned. 'Then what is it?'

Trapper reached into the pocket of his blue jeans and pulled out a small black box.

'What's that?' BJ asked curiously.

Trapper opened the box wordlessly. Inside was a simple gold ring.

'McIntyre, is that an engagement ring?'

Trapper nodded. 'I'm gonna ask Hawkeye to marry me.'

'Um, McIntyre…Trapper, not to rain on your parade or anything but you do know that two men can't really get married, right?' BJ said slowly.

Trapper dismissed this comment with a wave of his hand.

'Oh, I know that but I just want to show Hawk that I'm in this for the real long haul you know? I want to show him how much he means to me.'

BJ's face split into a grin beneath that cheesy moustache. 'Trapper, you sentimental old fool. Why did you need to talk to me about it?'

Trapper shrugged. 'Well, you're Hawkeye's best friend, your opinion matters.'

BJ placed a friendly hand on Trapper's shoulder and his grin widened.

'Thank you, Trapper. I really appreciate that.'

'Eh, don't mention it. You know, despite the fact that you're a pain in the ass, you're alright, Hunnicutt.'

'You flatter me.'

Trapper chuckled. 'It was unintentional believe me.'

Conversation ceased when the door to the men's room opened and Michael Hunnicutt walked in.

'Hey dad, Mr and Mrs Klinger are looking for you.' Mike turned to Trapper. 'And you too Dr McIntyre. They want to say hi.'

BJ nodded at his son. 'Okay, Mike, we're coming out now.'

Mike turned around and yelled out. 'They're coming, Mr Klinger!'

BJ and Trapper exchanged glances then followed Mike out into the now full hall.

Hawkeye walked over to his friends, gesturing emphatically.

'_There_ you two are! I thought you'd run off and gotten married.'

It took all of BJ's self control to prevent himself from grinning in Trapper's direction.

Trapper put his arm around Hawkeye's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

'Now, now, Hawk, don't go getting all jealous on me.'

'Trapper, BJ! How are you guys!' Klinger approached the former Captains and shook their hands warmly.

'Swell, Max. How's the family?' BJ replied.

'Great, see for yourself.' Klinger pointed to his daughters who were getting reacquainted with the Hunnicutt twins.

'Where's Jake?' Trapper asked.

'I think he's trying to get Charlie Winchester to play with him.'

Hawkeye wasn't paying much attention to the conversation his friends were having. He was distracted by Frank's arrival. To Hawkeye's great surprise there was a young blonde in a mini skirt holding onto Frank's arm as if it were her lifeline.

'Hey, don't look now but look what Ferret Face brought.' Hawkeye whispered.

Trapper raised his eyebrows. 'She can't be much older than Kathy.'

Klinger smirked. 'I wonder if that poor girl knows what she's getting herself into.'

BJ grinned devilishly. 'Oh, we are going to have so much fun with him today.'

* * *

Trapper was quiet during lunch and it made Hawkeye wonder if something was wrong. He hadn't even bothered to help Hawkeye make Frank uncomfortable by holding hands. He also noticed that Trapper had only had one beer. Usually he'd be up to his third. 

'Hey, Trap, are you okay?'

The blonde turned to face Hawkeye and was met with concerned cerulean eyes.

'I'm fine, Hawk, I'm just thinking.'

'Are you sure?'

Trapper took Hawkeye's left hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

'I'm fine, really.'

Hawkeye's gazed softened and he went back to talking to BJ.

When it appeared that everyone had finished eating, Sherman stood up and clinked his glass.

'Can I have everyone's attention please?'

The table went silent and everyone's attention was immediately focused on Sherman.

'Now, there are a couple of birthdays that need celebrating today. As you all know, Erin Hunnicutt turned 12 two days ago on the 25th.'

Erin went bright red as the table politely applauded.

Sherman waited for there to be silence again to continue. 'You're father used to talk about you all the time in Korea. I don't think I've ever met a prouder parent in my entire life. Now you're growing into a beautiful young lady and BJ and Peg have even more reason to be proud of you. Happy birthday, Erin.'

Everyone raised their glasses to Erin who was becoming teary eyed. BJ put an arm around his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

Sherman clinked his glass again and the table fell silent.

'And of course, we cannot forget Henry O'Reilly who, on the 31st, will turn 8 years old. We all know that Henry was named after my predecessor at the 4077th, the late Lieutenant Colonel Henry Blake. Unfortunately Mrs Blake and the kids could not be here today because they're vacationing in Australia but they send their love and birthday wishes. Henry, you were named after a great man who will be remembered in our hearts forever. Happy birthday, son.'

There was a murmured 'happy birthday' around the table and toasts to young Henry and then conversation started up again.

Unbeknownst to those around him (except maybe BJ), Trapper was trying to decided whether or not to stand up and propose to Hawkeye.

_Do it, John, just do it._

Trapper sighed and slowly rose to his feet.

'Excuse me; may I have your attention, please?'

The table fell silent again and Trapper was embarrassed by the fact that he was now the centre of attention.

The blonde cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

'I…really don't know where to begin.' He looked motioned to Hawkeye. 'He's the one who is gifted with words.'

Charles gave a muffled cough and Trapper grinned.

'Sorry, Winchester, we all know that Hawkeye is long winded and knows how to capture an audience.'

There was a ripple of laughter around the table and Hawkeye nudged his lover playfully.

'But, uh, I just need to say this.' Trapper cleared his throat again and looked at anything that wasn't Hawkeye. 'Hawk and I have known each other for 13 years. I remember the day we met like it was yesterday. I'd just arrived in Korea and Radar was showing me to the Swamp, which was then known as tent number 6. I walked into that run down khaki pup tent and came face to face with a nudist magazine. And behind that magazine was the saddest looking doctor I had ever seen…until Frank showed up ten minutes later.'

Everyone, including Frank's girlfriend, laughed at this and the former Major scowled.

'But moving away from Korea; you all know that Hawk and I have been partners for almost five years. You've all been very supportive of us and I thank you for that. It hasn't been an easy five years, struggling to keep our relationship from the public eye and, unfortunately, from our families…but…we are all family here and I wanted to share this moment with you all.'

Trapper turned to Hawkeye and pulled out the small black box.

'Hawkeye, I know that this hasn't been an easy run these last five years. I know that before we got together that I was a real bastard…and that's putting it nicely. I also know that you have had doubts about my loyalty to you.'

Hawkeye's eyes were brimming with tears. 'Trap-'

Trapper held his hand up to silence his lover. 'No, Hawk, please. I know you have. And I can't say I blame you. I've cheated in every relationship I've ever had. But I want you to know that I have never strayed from you…and I don't intend to.'

Trapper held out the box and opened it, revealing the gold ring.

'I want you to know that I will always be there for you, Hawkeye. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. Will you marry me?'

The entire room was silent as Hawkeye looked from Trapper to the ring and back again. After what seemed like an hour, Hawkeye stood up, took the ring from the box and slipped it onto his left hand.

Their eyes met; cerulean and honey, both brimming with tears.

Hawkeye grinned. 'Of course I'll marry you, you big dumb lug.'

The two men kissed and then embraced.

After the initial shock had worn off, the table applauded them…all except Frank of course, who was looking at the pair in disgust.

But neither man paid any attention to Frank or anyone else for that matter. They were both too filled with happiness to notice or care.

'I love you, you know.' Hawkeye whispered into Trapper's ear.

'I love you too, Hawk.' Trapper mumbled back.

The pair parted and sat back down at the table where they were immediately showered with congratulations.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Too sappy, just right? Well, all you have to do is leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Next and final chapter...Epilogue: September 1998**


	20. Epilogue: September 1998

**Well, this is the final chapter of my story. I can't believe I've finally finished it. In all honesty, I didn't think that I would. **

**I want to thank the following for reviewing:**

**_MoroTheWolfGod_,** **_CaptainEvermind_, _saturn22a_, _GuerradeNervios_, _cedarrapidsgirl78_, _smellerby_, _Kooshball_, _dcn1989_, _Peacefulla_, _SecretPleasures_, _MadameJavert_, _hawkeye-heart'nseoul_ and finally, _Hawk'sSoul_ who encouraged me to continue writing. You're a great friend, Steffie!**

**Thank you for all your support, guys! ****Many hugs and kisses to you!**

**So here it is guys, I give you...the last chapter! Please review.**

* * *

September 1st 1998

Trapper lifted the lid off the urn and scattered the ashen remains under a large oak tree. When the urn was half empty Trapper replaced the lid and shakily stood back up. This tree had apparently been Hawkeye's favourite growing up and he requested that half of his ashes be spread there and the other half kept by whoever succeeded him.

Hawkeye had died the day after his 78th birthday after he suffered a massive stroke. He and Trapper had been eating a quiet celebratory dinner when all of a sudden Hawkeye went ridged and fell face forward into his pasta. He died in hospital 12 hours later.

Trapper was still adjusting to the rather substantial loss and was prone to bursting into tears at a moments notice. The funeral had been a week ago and all of the surviving members of the 4077th and their children had attended to pay their respects to the late Hawkeye Pierce.

After staring aimlessly at the tree for a few more minutes Trapper headed home. He and Hawkeye had moved to Crabapple Cove after the two doctors retired. They had wanted to spend their retirement someplace lovely and peaceful 'to make up for all the chaos of Korea' as Hawkeye had said.

* * *

That night Trapper began sifting through all of Hawkeye's things. Trapper had been avoiding this up until that moment because he knew that he would start crying at the sight of his husband's belongings. 

After some difficulty, Trapper managed to bring down a very large, very dusty old shoe box from the very top of the closet.

'I've never seen this before.' Trapper muttered to himself as he carried the box to the bed and sat down.

Trapper opened the box carefully and perused the contents. On top of everything else sat a pair of dog tags. Hawkeye's dog tags. Trapper lifted them up and traced his fingers along the writing.

_Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce US12836413_

Trapper slowly placed the dog tags around his neck and continued to look through the box. There were many photographs, at least 40 of them and more than half of those were black and white shots of Korea.

Trapper lifted out a few of the Korea pictures and looked through them.

The first picture was of him and Hawkeye out the front of the Swamp just after they had painted the door. Their fatigues were spotted with paint and they had their arms around one another proudly.

The next shot was of their freshly built distillery. He and Hawkeye were toasting the cameraman (most likely to be Radar) and just visible in the background was Frank scowling at the Captains.

There were many candid shots including one of Frank fast asleep, draped with Klinger's pink feather boa; Spearchucker throwing a football around with Trapper; a very rude shot of Margaret running across the compound naked after Hawkeye had stolen her towel from the shower.

_That woman deserves the medal of honour._ Trapper thought as he continued to flip through the photos.

The final shot of Korea made Trapper laugh out loud. It was just him, Hawkeye and Henry standing in the middle of the compound laughing their heads off. Trapper remembered that day well.

Just as Radar was about to take the picture, Frank had run out of Margaret's tent topless as Margaret chased him with her riding crop. Radar had snapped the photo when Henry, Trapper and Hawkeye spotted the two Majors and cracked up.

Trapper laid the photos of Korea down and picked up 10 coloured shots of their wedding in Vermont. September 15th 1990. They had chosen that date because that was the day they had met in Korea exactly 40 years before.

Four people had attended the small ceremony, BJ, Kathy, Charles and Margaret. Six of the shots were of Trapper and Hawkeye standing with their friends, but the final four was just of the two of them hand in hand, staring at each other lovingly.

Trapper's throat went tight and he quickly placed these photos on the bed before the tears began to fall silently down his cheeks.

The final items in the box made Trapper laugh through his despair. A coil from the still and a magazine called 'Nudist Monthly'.

Trapper lifted the magazine from the box and tried to figure out its significance. It was very old, the woman on the front looked like she was from the 50's and the pages had turned yellow. After studying the cover further, Trapper spied the date: _September 1950_. Then it dawned on the doctor, this was the magazine Hawkeye had been reading the day Trapper had arrived at the 4077th.

Trapper grinned sadly and placed the magazine back in the box along with everything else he had removed except the dog tags and one photo from Korea.

It was a shot of Hawkeye and Trapper sitting outside the Swamp in their bathrobes, martini glasses raised, toasting the camera with mischievous grins on their young faces.

* * *

'_Here we are Captain McIntyre, tent number 6.'_

_Trapper stared at the dreary khaki monument with mounting distaste. Despite this, he looked down at the diminutive Corporal and grinned at him kindly._

'_Thank you Corporal, I should fine for the moment.'_

_Radar nodded. 'Okay sir, oh by the way, you will be sharing this tent with Captain Pierce, he's also a surgeon.'_

'_Thanks kid.'_

_Radar scurried off in the direction of the helicopter pad and Trapper entered the tent cautiously._

_The tent was nothing to look at. It appeared as though it had just been erected. There were three unoccupied cots spread throughout the room and a heater in the middle. To the right of Trapper there was a fourth cot in which a man with dark hair was sitting reading a nudist magazine. He looked up as soon as Trapper entered and grinned good-naturedly._

'_Hi, welcome to paradise.'_

_Trapper scoffed and threw his bags on the cot next to the Captain's. _

'_It seems more like a swamp to me.'_

_The Captain laughed and sat up properly. 'So, did you volunteer or did they drag you over here kicking and screaming?'_

_Trapper flopped down on his new cot. 'The bastards drafted me, you?'_

'_The same, I tried hiding under my bed but that obviously didn't work.'_

_Trapper chuckled and extended his hand. 'John McIntyre.'_

_The Captain took his hand and shook it. 'Hawkeye Pierce.'_

_Trapper raised an eyebrow. 'Hawkeye?'_

_The Captain waved his hand dismissively. 'Well, my real name is Benjamin but my father nicknamed me Hawkeye after a character out of 'The Last of the Mohicans'.'_

'_Oh, you married, Hawkeye?'_

_The raven haired man shook his head. 'Nope, free as a bird, you?'_

'_Yea and I got two gorgeous daughters.' Trapper produced a picture from his pocket and handed it to Hawkeye. 'Their names are Becky and Kathy.'_

_Hawkeye grinned. 'Wow, Becky looks just like you. How old are they?'_

'_Becky is seven and Kathy is five. I missed Kathy's first day of kindergarten thanks to the army.'_

_Hawkeye handed back the photo and looked at the blonde sympathetically. 'That's too bad.'_

_The two men sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Hawkeye spoke._

'_Did you get a load of our CO Henry?'_

_Trapper smirked. 'Yea, he seems like a nice guy but I think that company clerk of his knows more than him.'_

'_Probably...I've only been here a day so I can't really judge.'_

'_What have you been doing for that time?'_

_Hawkeye shrugged. 'Mostly just chatting up the nurses, you know three of them came in this morning and we're expecting four more this afternoon.'_

_Hawkeye's cerulean eyes shone with excitement and Trapper couldn't help but feel mesmerised by them._

'_Hey John, you okay?' _

_Trapper came back to reality and grinned at Hawkeye cheekily. 'Sure, I'm great. You can call me Trapper if you want. That's a nickname I picked up in college.'_

'_Should I dare to ask what Trapper means?' asked Hawkeye mischievously._

'_Get under a cold shower and I'll tell you.'_

_The door to the tent opened at that moment and Radar entered followed by a scrawny looking man with a pointy face and beady blue eyes._

'_Captain's Pierce and McIntyre, this is Major Frank Burns. He's a surgeon and he's going to be living with you guys.'_

_Frank turned to Radar and spat. 'That'll be all Corporal.'_

_Radar nodded and scurried out of the tent._

_Hawkeye stood up to shake Frank's hand. 'Hiya Frankie, welcome to the Swamp.' _

_Frank shot Hawkeye a contemptuous look. 'I am a superior officer and you will salute me, Captain.'_

_Hawkeye exchanged looks with Trapper and both men put their left hands to the sides of their heads and waved at the Major._

_Frank harrumphed and went about setting up his belongings on the opposite side of the tent._

_Hawkeye turned to Trapper. 'So Trapper how would you like a tour of the 4077th?'_

'_That would be fantastic, Hawkeye.'_

_The two Captains linked arms and strolled out into the compound, laughing and joking as though they'd known one another for years._

END

* * *

**Well, there you have it...the end of 'Five Years is a Long Time'. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of the ending. **

**Again, thanks to my reviewers!**

**Until next time.**

**Abyssinia, Lucy**


End file.
